Highmiramon's Birth
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: The first part of the Highmiramon Trilogy. When someone creates his own digimon, he also creates his archenemy. Now with his friends, he must correct the mistake he made.
1. Nameless Evil

Highmiramon's Birth

Authour's Notes: This is a Digimon Fan Fic set by Season 3 Rules. This fan  
fiction is actually a prequel to Highmiramon's Arrival. The location is the  
United States. I never designed the characters for this prequel save an  
obvious few. I request that you who wish to become characters to give me  
their bios. Put this in a review. I'll need the usual information:

Tamer Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Appearence:

Personality: (The more detail you have, the more likely I will choose it.)

Describe relationships: (Parents, Teachers, ETC)

Describe home: (What it looks like)

Describe Family:

Favorite Activities: (Example: Computers, Rollerblading, video games, skate  
boarding, etc.)

If character is in a tense situation they'll:

Character's Fears: (If any)

What character will do when confronted with these fears:

D-Ark Color(s):

Digimon and attacks: (If created, then give me a description)

Misc: (Anything else that may or may not have been covered)

Now, here's the first chapter with the only Tamer I have.

Highmiramon's Birth  
By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter 1

Nameless Evil

It had no name and yet had many names. It had no form and yet had many  
forms. It didn't desire a form but yet found it to be a curiosity. Many  
Digimon had utilized its 'gifted' energy to become very powerful. All of  
them were experiments in the battle between good vs evil. Devimon in  
Universe A was the first. Then came that monkey in the same universe and  
that undead digimon. The undead one had been the most intelligent and  
resourceful of its experiments but he too had failed, and not once, but  
twice. The Dark Masters, a group of four powerful evil digimon, had fallen   
as well. Universe A was hopeless. Good triumphed there. Universe B was a  
little more promising with its mutation of the D-Reaper, but that universe  
had fallen to good as well. Universe C, it wouldn't even begin to mention  
that one. However, Universe D was the most promising one yet.

Unfortunately, it couldn't find an evil digimon in its digital world. It  
remembered that one person in Universe B had been able to create his own  
digimon partner, maybe it could do the same. To effectively conquer Universe  
D, it would have to take matters in its own non-existent hands. It scanned   
the real world of Universe D, searching for some human with the imagination  
to create such a digimon. A digimon which it could become. It have to scan  
for long. It floated invisibly in a boy's room. The boy wasn't important but  
what he was drawing was. The creature was tall. Black feathers shot out of  
its head. Large black wings came out of his back. Armor covered the body and  
claws extended as hands. It read the stats. Highly resistant to   
vaccine-types. It was a virus type. But a very good thing, it was a mega.  
The nameless one copied the picture and the stats. It left and returned to  
its domain where it formed itself into its first true form. He opened his  
new eyes and grinned.

"Soon," he said speaking his first words. "I, Highmiramon, will dominant the  
real world."

Brian knew he'd created the perfect bad guy for his perfect good guy. It   
would be a boring weekend but as he slipped into bed, he though to himself.  
'It's always been a joke I was too creative,' he thought. 'Hey, maybe I'll  
end up changing the world.'


	2. New Friends

Author's note: Now that I have at least more than one human character, I shall start. Thomas, it might have helped if you gave a little more description on your partner. So, I'll have to improvise a little.

Chapter 2

New Friends

Victor tried to style his short red hair but after a few failed attempts, he left it as it was. With his usual attire of black shoes, blue jeans, a purple shirt, dark blue coat and a baseball cap, he ran out the door of his apartment and down the stairs. His twin brother, Brett, had the flu which meant he'd have to get his brother's make-up work. He grinned when he left his building but was shocked to see a dense bank of fog. His ears heard something very clear. Something was fighting here. Victor fell to the ground as a large lobster sailed by him. A goblin landed on the lobster and began to pound on it. Victor scanned the ground. One thing he never did like was a bully. He picked up a small brick that had come loose from the front steps. Aiming carefully, he threw the brick. It struck the goblin in the head and it turned towards him.

"Stay away, human, if you know what's good for you!" The monster warned.

Quickly, he picked up another brick and threw it, the brick missed the goblin and it hurled itself at Victor. Victor waited until the right moment and stepped to the side. The goblin ran straight into the wall. Victor ran to the lobster who was getting up.

"You okay?" Victor asked.

"Yah," the lobster replied. "WATCH OUT!"

The lobster pushed Victor out of the way and launched himself into the air. The goblin was bearing down but the lobster got to him first.

"Twin Scissor!" The lobster attacked clamping down on the goblin.

Something surprised Victor then, the goblin broke up into particles which the lobster absorbed into him. Both the lobster and Victor were surprised when a small purple handheld device that Victor recognized materialised in his hand.

"A D-Ark?" Victor said activating the small holo screen. "Ebidramon, lobster data-type. Rookie level. Special attacks are Twin Scissor and Lobster Step."

The fog was dissipating and Ebidramon, making an educated guess, turned to him.

"I didn't think I'd get a Tamer this quickly," Ebidramon said. "I think we'd better get to school."

Brian was in his school's library trying to find a book he hadn't read before. Granted he had read most of these books before, it never hurt to look.

"A Time to Kill or Prey?" He asked himself wondering who would misalphabetize this badly.

His drama class was suppose to be trying to find the right play to do but he was already knew who'd be the lead, Victor Vyon. That guy was in every single play since kindergarten and each time, he was the lead. The most Brian could possibly hope for was one line in the second act. Brian chose a book and ran right into Victor. Victor dropped a toy and Brian picked it up.

"Wouldn't have thought you'd play with one of these?" Brian joked.

"Yah, well." Victor said taking it from Brian and walking off.

"Now class, some people say Hitler is the Second Anti-Christ with Napoleon Bonaparte being the first. Now, what would you say would take to make Nostradamous' Third Anti-Christ? Anybody?" Mr Harriman asked. "Victor?"

"Evil…" Victor said.

"Well, that's obvious but what else?" Mr Harriman said.

"I think the third Anti-Christ won't be human. He'd, and I'm using the term loosely, have to be extremely intelligent, cunning, wise in the ways of his enemies and combat, as well as inventive. Napoleon were flawed representations of this," Brian said.

Mr Harriman clapped his hands and sat back down in his chair.

"I think you're correct. Hitler and Napoleon were flawed but they did accomplish a great deal before their deaths," Mr Harriman said.

"Yes, if you think sacrificing millions of lives for your own twisted endeavours then I'd have to agree. But for all megalomaniacs who dream of world domination, they must remember that they too will always have their Waterloo," Brian told him.

It was after school and Brian unlocked his bike. Ten minutes later, he found himself heading towards a strange fog but he had to go through it to make it home. As he entered it, a tremendous thud sent him onto the ground. A large red dinosaur which Brian recognized was fighting a battle and was losing.

Ebidramon's whiskers twitched and he came out of hiding when Victor showed up. The lobster digimon moved quickly to his partner.

"We have company," Ebidramon said.

Victor pulled out his digivice and the holo-screen came up, this time with a map feature. A blinking red dot could be seen on it.

"Let's move," Victor picking his partner up.

Tyrannamon seemed to be getting hit multiple times by something and whatever it was, it was coming closer. Finally, the red dinosaur digimon tumbled to the ground.

"Dang, he got knocked the…" Brian heard a voice say from behind him.

Brian turned to see Victor and a big lobster behind him.

"Ebidramon!" Victor scolded his partner.

"I'd look at that," Ebidramon said indicating the Tyrannamon.

They looked to see it struggling to get up.

"I can't believe a pathetic rookie is beating me!" Tyrannamon said in disbelief

"Life's just full of surprises," another digimon that they couldn't see yet said. "Time Crusher!"

Brian's eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? The attack deleted the digimon and its data was absorbed. The digimon was small. It had a mace in one hand and smiled at Brian. A Red and Black D-Arc appeared in Brian's right hand. Brian turned to Victor.

"May I introduce Tinymon," Brian said.


	3. Dark Tamer

Author's note: I will be referring to Ebidramon's nose. It's the tip on a lobster. Sometimes, I'll refer to the antennae as whiskers.

Chapter 3

Dark Tamer

Ebidramon landed on Victor's bed and began to bounce on it. He was laughing hysterically and Victor had begun to laugh with him. Tinymon, who was slightly perplexed at what Ebidramon was doing, was sitting near his partner at Victor's computer. Victor heard his door being knocked on.

"Victor, what's going on in there?" Victor's mom asked opening the door.

"Hello Mrs Vyon," Brian said quickly introducing himself. "I'm Brian. I go to school

with Vic here."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Victor's mom said.

As they were talking, a fly entered the room and landed on Ebidramon's nose. Ebidramon's eyes zeroed in on the fly. The way his antennae were twitching, he did not like flies.

"Get it off man!" Ebidramon pleaded to Tinymon.

"Be cool," Tinymon said trying not to move.

The antennae twitched even more.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ebidramon yelled. "Twin Scissor!"

Mrs Vyon was shocked to see a rather large lobster destroying her son's bedroom trying to kill a fly. She was even more shocked when her son came in and grabbed the lobster.

"Ebidramon, calm down!" Victor exclaimed trying to control his partner.

"I told him to be calm already," Tinymon said. "It didn't work."

"Must…kill…fly!" Ebidramon exclaimed trying to work his way out of Victor's grip. "Must kill fly!"

After Ebidramon calmed down, Mrs Vyon, Victor, Ebidramon, Brian, and Tinymon sat down in the living room.

"First, you will clean up the mess that your partner made. Second, when your father and brother get home, you'll introduce Ebidramon to them. Third, you need to come with me to the store. I don't think what I planned for tonight would make Ebidramon very happy," she said.

Ebidramon looked up at her and asked, "What was that?"

"Lobster," she replied frankly.

They all laughed.

"Toborjrimon, lizard virus type. Champion Level. Special attacks are Lizard Blast and Reptile Rampage. Go get him Renamon," she said.

The girl had mid-back length black hair. She was about seventeen. She wore a leather jacket, a red wife-beater shirt, blue Levi's, and black biker boots. Her bright green eyes made her appear to be a caring person but she wasn't. She watched her digimon attack the gigantic lizard. With a mighty blow, Toborjrimon sent Renamon flying. The girl took out her black and white D-Ark and a card.

"I'm not going to allow you to lose," she said swiping the card through the reader. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Boost Chip activate!"

Renamon swiftly got back into the action. She leapt into the air and delivered powerful blows to the ugly lizard.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked.

The diamond shards deleted the Digimon and the data was loaded.

"Next the lobster," she said.


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4

The Invasion Begins

Highmiramon sat on the throne of the shadow Digital World. This was his independent domain in which he could plot his destruction of the real world. He gazed on a holo-map of this real world. His lieutenants watched as he pointed to a small spot on the North American continent.

"Begin the invasion there. To test them," Highmiramon ordered.

"Your will be done," said one of his Dark Flamedramons.

The dragon was ugly but they knew it was powerful. Brian gazed in a third person perspective at a group of Tamers. Most he didn't recognize but he did see Victor and he was scared. Brian didn't see Tinymon or even himself around. They appeared to be in New York but that wasn't what scared him. He was scared about what one of the girls were saying.

"BRIAN!" she yelled.

'What happened?' Brian thought. Had he been killed by this dragon and what about Tinymon? Where was his partner? The digimon they were fighting seemed powerful and the dragon went on attacking

"Demondramon, demonic dragon virus type digimon. Mega-Level. Special attacks are Unholy Fire and Dragon Spear," another person read off.

"How could this happen?"

"It didn't happen in the show!"

"That was the show, this is reality…"

"But clearly it has to have some basis in reality otherwise explain him."

"Look, in the show when both Tai and Takato forced their partners to digivolve, something very similar to this happened. Skull Greymon and Megidramon. Megidramon nearly destroyed the digital world, and Demondramon seems a lot worse."

"But Takato didn't bio-merge with his partner."

It hit him hard, that's why he wasn't visible. He WAS the dragon!

"Brian…" Tinymon said.

Brian woke up in his normally messy room, but found it nice and tidy.

"You cleaned my room?" Brian asked.

The small digimon revealed a note stating Brian should clean his room or his PS2 wasn't going to be pleased.

"Thanks. You hungry?" Brian asked.

"Yep, and you were having a bad dream?" His partner asked.

"It was nothing. Ever had an omelette?" he asked.

"No," Tinymon replied puzzled at the idea of what an omelette was.

"You will," Brian told him.

An hour later at Victor's apartment, Ebidramon was delighting himself in the wonders of Saturday morning cartoons.

"Vic, why are these digi-destined becoming their digimon?" The lobster asked.

"I don't know. Never got into the fourth season that much," Victor said. "Try Channel 132. It usually has some episode of the other three seasons on at this time."

Ebidramon turned to the channel as Victor brought over a bag of Fritos and a couple of cans. Opening them revealed bean and cheese dip. As the episode started, Ebidramon seemed to notice something.

"You know Renamons are a bit uptight," he said.

"Really? Victor asked smiling.

"Half of them think about their looks and the other half want to kick your tail." Ebidramon said while delicately dipping a Frito scoop into the bean dip.

They laughed and continued to watch the episode.

She brushed her black hair away from her face and pulled it into a ponytail. This hairstyle didn't please her parents but that didn't matter. A feeling told her that today was the lobster's final day. Then, the virus digimon that Brian had. Her D-Ark had told her about the power levels of both digimon. The lobster's was ordinary enough but the virus would have wiped the floor with Renamon. She was fully dressed in her normal clothes which yet again didn't please her parents, but yet again it didn't matter. Renamon had watched her get dressed, yet again.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked.

"I don't see how it matters," Renamon told her.

"Dumb data," she scolded. "Doesn't even understand modesty."

Just then Marcia her Mexican housekeeper walked into her room.

"Miz Benton," she said. "Your mother wants you to stay around the house today."

"What my mother wants and what is going to happen are two different things," she said taking a look at her D-Ark's holo-screen.

"But Miz Benton…" said Marcia.

"Renamon, we've got stuff to do." She said walking out.

A few minutes later, she mounted her blue Kawasaki motorcycle. Renamon landed near her.

"Jessica, you need to treat people better." The fox digimon said to her.

"And how would you know how to treat people?" Jessica asked her. "With digimon, its delete or be deleted. I don't think digimon like you have of a social life. Now, we have digimon coming into my world. Let's take them out."

With that, Jessica put her full helmet on and sped out the front gate.

Victor activated the holo-map screen, to see it was littered with blinking red dots. Each and every one of them were digimon bio-emerging into the real world. He ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialled Brian's number. When he picked up, Victor told him to check his D-Ark.

"Holy-!" Brian exclaimed.

"Yah, I know. There's too many to them to take on if we meet up and take them on," Victor said.

"Look, there's one near my neighbourhood. I'll go for that first, you pick yours." Brian replied.

"Alright," Victor said hanging up the phone.

Finding a digital field wasn't hard, they were scattered all around the city. As he entered one of these fields, Victor noticed a blue crotch rocket but wrote it off. When he was fully inside the field, he saw another digimon delete the last digimon.

"Renamon. Fox data-type digimon. Rookie Level. Special Attacks: Diamond Storm and Power Paw." Victor read off his D-Ark's screen.

"Like my partner?" A girl's voice said. "She's pretty tough, you know. How about a duel?"

Ebidramon's antennae went up.

"Pistols at dawn or at high noon?" Ebidramon joked.

The girl came out of the fog.

"How about…NOW!" she exclaimed. "RENAMON! ATTACK! Delete that lobster!"

Renamon leapt into the air, white crystals formed in front of her.

"Diamond Storm!" She attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprises

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked.

The diamond shards rained down but Victor pushed his partner out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled at her. "Why are you trying to kill my partner?"

The girl just smiled. "Very touching. You seem to think of digimon as living beings, flesh and blood. What you don't realize is that Renamon will easily delete your partner and load his data. Then, your friend's viral partner will be next." She said with that grin still on her face.

Ebidramon jumped into the air and opened his claws.

"Twin Scissor!" He exclaimed hurling the attack.

Ebidramon's attack missed the fox digimon who countered with Power Paw.

"Digi-Modify!" Victor exclaimed swiping a card through. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

Ebidramon became faster and went towards Renamon.

"Lobster Step!" He attacked ramming the fox with his legs.

Renamon fell to the ground but Jessica yelled at her to get back up.

"I'm not going to let you loose, not to him!" She yelled at her digimon. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip Activate! Digi-Modify! Agumon's Frozen Wind Activate!"

Renamon leapt into the air.

"Is it getting chilly out here, or is it just me?" Renamon joked. "Frozen Wind!"

An icy blast froze Ebidramon's tail to the ground, Renamon walked towards the lobster slowly.

"As I said, another mon bites the dust." Jessica said. "Renamon…"

"Right," Renamon said leaping into the air preparing to attack.

"Dark Flamedramon. Dark digimon virus type. Champion level. Special attacks are Greek Fire Rockets." Brian read off his D-Ark. "Tinymon, you ready?"

"Always," Tinymon said running towards the three dark digimon. "Time Crusher!"

Tinymon's mace landed true sending the nearest Dark Flamedramon into a Buick.

"Well, guess you lost the bet." One of the Dark Flamedramon's said to another.

"Greek Fire Rockets!" One attacked.

The attack missed Tinymon by inches which was a little too close for comfort.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Brian exclaimed modifying his partner.

Tinymon moved faster than the human eye could see, but Brian did notice the dents in one of the Dark Flamedramon's armour appear.

"Digi-Modify! Lemon's sword activate!" Brian said.

A sword appeared in the Dark Flamedramon's chest as it broke apart into data particles.

"Withdraw," a voice said from somewhere in the fog.

Tinymon loaded the data and landed when an abnormally sized ram walked towards them. Abnormal in the sense that if a butcher wanted mutton, he'd have a nice wad of cash off it.

"Tinymon, I can't get a reading off him." Brian said.

"That's right. As one of the Sovereign's Devas, I block your D-Ark." The ram said. "Remember, this was a test. Next time, I won't be returning to the digital world."

The ram vanished as quickly as it came. Brian only hoped that Victor and Ebidramon were having better luck.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked.

The shards rained down on Ebidramon. The blast that they created sent the lobster back a few feet but somehow he wasn't deleted yet. Victor ran to him. Ebidramon was hurting badly. From the way he looked, he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'd move out of the way if I were you," Jessica said. "Unless you want to die with your partner."

"Go…Victor…" Ebidramon managed to say. "She…doesn't…care…She'll…doesn't…care…She'll….do……it……"

"I'm not leaving. Looks like we're going down together." Victor said grasping one of Ebidramon's claws lightly.

She still had that smile on her face.

"Very touching. Okay Renamon, kill them both." Jessica ordered her partner.

"Diamond Storm!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ebidramon yelled.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Ebidramon digivolve to….Rambodramon!"

Rambodramon was like a tall lobster only with two legs on the ground allowing him to walk on two legs. A camo jacket covered his chest. An ammo belt crossed the jacket from the right shoulder. A big gun that Rambodramon was holding pointed towards the ground.

"Rambodramon. Soldier Lobster Vaccine Type digimon. Champion level. Special attacks are Lobster Shooter and Bayonet Bomb." Victor read off the screen.

"Lobster Shooter!" Rambodramon attacked firing the very big gun.

Renamon quickly began to doge the fire but that didn't seem to be where she should have gone. The lobster soldier leapt into the air and threw out a metal ball.

"Bayonet Bomb!" Rambodramon exclaimed as the ball detonated.

Bayonets appeared in the space the ball had occupied and they rained down on the fox digimon. One of these bayonets struck her deep in the leg. Screaming, Renamon managed to get it out and before she could attack, Jessica raised her hand.

"Renamon retreat," Jessica ordered. "You're lucky, this time."

Jessica and Renamon hurried away. The fog dissipated and Victor and Rambodramon hurried away as well.

Victor and his partner met up with Brian at his house. Tinymon gazed up at Rambodramon as their Tamers talked.

"This ram told me that he was one of the Sovereign's Devas and that they were invading our world," Brian said.

"But that was in the third season," Victor replied.

"I know," Brian told him. "But clearly, they are invading. We've got to stop them."

As Jessica sped away on her blue Kawasaki, she was furious.

"How could that idiot Tamer make his lobster digivolve?" She asked herself. "If he can do it, so can I."


	6. Unlikely Saviors

Chapter 6

Unlikely Saviours

The drawing of Tinymon's champion form, Goliathmon, was complete but Brian wasn't satisfied. It looked too much like Leomon. The only differences were that Goliathmon was more human with red streaks in his long hair. Also, black biker boots were worn. Glancing at the clock, he walked to his bed and fell asleep. Tinymon leapt onto Brian's desk and walked over to the sheet of paper.

"Interesting," Tinymon said.

Highmiramon gazed on his newly created Devas. Each one was, coincidentally and unintentionally, based on the Horoscope Zodiac. He stopped at one he wasn't proud of. MetalScorpiomon. Not exactly the same as Scorpiomon, MetalScorpiomon was a lot more powerful but still as an ultimate. These Devas, unlike the other Sovereigns' own protectors, were created from him. They were, in fact, his children. MetalScorpiomon looked up at his master and was glad when he saw him nod.

Brian and Victor met in the school library the next morning to discuss the battle earlier between Victor and Jessica, as well as the threat that the Sovereign obviously placed on the real world. They acted as though they were reading.

"It's obvious that Jessica could be compared to Rika but what about the Sovereign?" Victor said with a book on ethics in front of him.

Peering over a copy of Prey, Brian said, "Clearly we aren't being targeted by any of the four Sovereigns we see in the cartoon. Azulongmon likes humans as do Baihoumon and Ebowdomon. That phoenix Sovereign attacked the real world but he turned to good."

"We don't know that." Victor said reminding Brian that this was real life and not like the cartoon. "For all we know, Azulongmon could be the Sovereign attacking us."

"Not his style," Brian said as the bell began to ring. "We got class, talk to you later."

Brian sat down at his desk as Levi Chapman ran into Mr Herriman's classroom and tripped over Heather Calhoun's books. Levi had short red hair and wore a KISS shirt today. With khakis and biker boots on, his appearance was scrawny. Heather Calhoun looked somewhat like Victor to a point that some people thought they were related, but they weren't. She wore a low cut green blouse and blue jeans. Levi, being as humorous as ever, got back up and acted like he was dusting himself off. He helped her straighten out her books and got to his seat.

"Class, only a couple of weeks till our trip to Washington D.C and I…" Mr Herriman said beginning his class.

Jessica came into the room and sat down at her desk.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Benton," Mr Herriman said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, trouble with my bike." She was clearly lying.

After school, Heather was walking on a sidewalk by a park. It had rained the night before and rather large mud puddles were common where she was walking. A frog crossed her path and she sat her things down to try and pick it up. She almost had it in her hands, when a blue Kawasaki motorcycle caused a rather large wave of water to crash on her. Heather and her stuff were soaked. The cute frog was gone and she picked up her stuff and walked into the park, without thinking of the bank of fog. An enormous shadow loomed over her and all she could do was scream as it picked her up.

Levi heard the scream and began to ride his dirt bike towards it. When the fog came up, he flipped the shield down on his full helmet. When it cleared, he took off his helmet in disbelief of what he saw. A giant metal scorpion was holding Heather Calhoun hostage and two smaller creatures were attacking it.

"Demi Dart!" attacked one of the creatures.

A dart hit just above the claw holding Heather. Clearly, the green thing wasn't happy.

"Hey! You almost hit her!" The green thing said.

"HELP ME!" Heather screamed.

"Quiet you!" The scorpion yelled at her.

This day was one of the strangest days of his life and he was sure that it wasn't going to be the last.

At Brian's house, Tinymon and Ebidramon were playing Digimon Rumble Arena with Tinymon as Guilmon and Ebidramon as Terriermon. Tinymon had just beaten Ebidramon when his eyes went viral red. Ebidramon seemed to pick up on whatever vibe Tinymon was feeling because his antennae and whiskers were moving rapidly.

"A digimon…" Tinymon told him.

Brian grabbed his D-Ark and the holo-map came up.

"Let's go," Ebidramon ordered them joking.

Renamon shadow-jumped into Jessica's room.

"I thought you should know. I feel the presence of a powerful digimon," she said.

"Let's go," Jessica told her.

"Shouldn't you leave a note for your mom?" Victor asked.

"My parents are both at work all the time and I've got free reign," Brian said grabbing the car keys. "Everyone into the Blazer."

As they ran out, Tinymon leapt through the open sunroof and landed in the front passenger seat as Victor opened the door.

"Shotgun," Tinymon claimed.

Victor and Ebidramon got into the back and Brian drove towards the blinking red dot. When they arrived, Brian parked the Blazer at a safe distance and they ran into the field. A gigantic scorpion was being attacked by three small digimon.

"Why can't we get a reading on him?" Victor heard Jessica ask.

"Ebidramon…" Victor said.

"Tinymon…" Brian said to his partner.

"READY!" The two digimon exclaimed.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" The two tamers yelled. "Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Ebidramon digivolve to…Rambodramon!"

"Tinymon digivolve to…Goliathmon!"

Goliathmon seemed a little different. He wore a Shaft-like trench coat now and had sunglasses like you'd see in the Matrix.

"Goliathmon. Avenger Virus Type digimon. Champion level. Special Attacks: Time Blade and Shotgun Blast," Jessica read off her screen.

Goliathmon's eyes went viral red again as he tried to scan the digimon.

"MetalScorpiomon, Cyborg Scorpion Virus Type digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Claw of Doom, Cyber Stinger and Deva Claw." Brian read off his screen.

"DemiDevimon. Bat Virus Type digimon. Rookie level. Special Attack is Demi Dart.

Numemon. Polluted Virus Type digimon. Champion level. Special Attack is Party Time," Victor read. "What are they doing here?"

"We heard about this guy crossing over…" Numemon began.

"And we're trying to stop him," DemiDevimon said.

MetalScorpiomon didn't seem like one to play around. His tail sailed through the air towards Rambodramon.

"Cyber Stinger!" The hulking scorpion attacked but missing Rambodramon by mere inches.

Brian pulled out the digivolution card and sent it flying to Jessica who plucked it out of the air with ease.

"Use it on Renamon!" Brain exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" Jessica said.

Renamon didn't change to her champion form which further frustrated her Tamer.

'What am I doing wrong?' She thought to herself. 'Why doesn't Renamon have the ability to digivolve?'

MetalScorpiomon whacked DemiDevimon with the back of his claw sending the bat-like creature crashing into a tree near Levi. The force of the swing made him drop his hostage who managed to land on the repugnant Numemon. The battle intensified and no one noticed the green D-Ark form on Levi's belt as no one noticed the blue D-Ark form clipped onto one of Heather's backpack's straps. No one also noticed a small white digimon with a red triangle on his head come near the battle.

"Maybe I can help…" He said as his triangle began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

"DemiDevimon digivolve to…Devimon!"

'Crystal Matrix activate…' the white creature thought to himself.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Numemon matrix digivolve to…Monzaemon!"

"Devimon. Demonic Angel Virus Type digimon. Champion Level. Special Attacks are Evil Wing and Touch of Evil," Victor stated.

"Monzaemon. Teddy Bear Vaccine Type digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Megaton Punch and Lovely Heart," Brian read off his D-Ark.

"We might delete him yet."

Monzaemon ran at MetalScorpiomon and began to punch the digimon ferociously. Suddenly, Brian got an idea.

"Goliathmon! Attack his tail!" Brian yelled. "Digi-Modify! Omnimon's Transcendent Sword activate!"

Goliathmon's original sword disappeared and Omnimon's Transcendent Sword took its place. Goliathmon, with considerable difficulty, launched himself into the air and struck at the tail, just below the stinger.

The sword went cleanly through the tail and that's when they heard MetalScorpiomon begin to scream.

"MY TAIL! YOU'VE CUT OFF MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!" he yelled.

"Now! Attack at once!" Brian yelled.

"Bayonet Bomb!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Touch of Evil!"

"Shotgun Blast!"

"Lovely Heart!"

The final attack began the deletion of MetalScorpiomon.

"FOR MY SOVEREIGN!" He yelled as his particles broke up.

The digimon began to absorb his data together, kind of like a group of friends sharing a large bag of potato chips. When they were done loading the data, Jessica turned to Brian and Victor.

"Don't think this makes us allies. When the time comes, Renamon will load them. Come on," she said walking over to her blue Kawasaki and riding away.

Goliathmon looked at Renamon.

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" he asked her.

"Because she's my Tamer," Renamon said shadow-jumping away.

Tamers and digimon turned around to Monzaemon and Devimon helping Heather and Levi to their feet.

"Come on, let's help our new friends." Victor said as they walked to them.

Highmiramon drove his fist through a statue of himself. The stone structure crumbled and his underlings ran out of the way. He had felt the pain of MetalScorpiomon's death. This was something he had not expected to happen. Granted, MetalScorpiomon's deletion was in question but hey, that was life. But to feel his death, that was beyond anything he'd imagined. Surprises were something that he never like to see happen.

"They will die…" He claimed.


	7. Capital Crisis, Part One

Chapter 7

Capital Crisis, Part 1

"As we make our approach, the local time is 12:35 pm." The captain said as they began to land.

Brian nudged Victor who had fallen asleep. Victor woke up as the plane's wheels hit the ground. As they exited the terminal, Brian felt something in his bag move. He and Victor went into the nearest men's bathroom and opened Brian's bag. Tinymon and Ebidramon were hiding in his bag.

"Tinymon, what are you doing here?" He asked his partner.

"Ebidramon, I thought I told you to stay home." Victor scolded his partner.

"What?" Tinymon asked. "You don't think anyone else took their partners."

"Of course not," Brian told his partner. "Can you imagine trying to get something that looks like Numemon pass airport security?"

Just then, Levi came in and noticed the four chatting.

"I guess I should tell you something," he said as he opened his bag.

From his bag, DemiDevimon popped out.

"Hi," the bat digimon said.

Brian and Victor, with their digimon safely tucked into their bags, entered their hotel room which surprisingly was a lot more luxurious than they had anticipated. They saw the third bed in the room had some stuff already on it, meaning their roommate had already arrived. Victor walked into the bathroom and turned around and walked back out after closing the door. He looked rather nervous.

"You want to know who our roommate is?" he asked.

"Sure," Brian said curious.

"Jessica," he answered. "She's taking a bubble bath…"

"And?"

"She's…" Victor said making nervous gestures.

"Well-built? Good architecture?" Brian suggested.

"Yeah," said Victor agreeing.

Just then Jessica walked out of the bathroom with two towels. One of them was wrapped around her hair. The other was wrapped, rather provocatively, around her. She smiled when she saw them.

"Well, I see my request was agreed to." She said.

"You wanted us in your room?" Victor said surprised.

"Of course. See, I could get my own suite but the school says I have to have two room mates. I was given a strange choice of you and Brian, or Heather and Levi. Personally, I preferred you two idiots. I might be able to get along with you two better than I would have been if Heather and Levi were here. I would have had to have Renamon delete that disgusting partner of hers." Jessica said with a smile. "Besides, I was able to get Renamon to digivolve into Kyubimon before we left."

About an hour later, Victor was heading down to get a bite to eat when he saw Brian with a duffel bag begin to walk out of the hotel. He stopped him at the door.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked.

"Oh, Tinymon wanted to see the sights and a Big Mac with large fries and a Large Coke," Brian said. "Looks like someone else would like to go with you."

Brian pointed behind Victor and he turned to see Heather waving at him with her pink duffel, presumably with Numemon in it. Victor turned to look back at Brian to find he was already gone. Silently he cursed Brian and turned to look at Heather. She walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

The next several hours would be the happiest of Victor's life.

At a shop, Brian bought some new cards he had thought about getting. As he left the store, he looked into his bag and noticed a pair of goggles. Pretty much, the rims and strap were jet black.

"I didn't want these," Brian said as he got into a taxi.

At the Lincoln Memorial, Brian glanced around to make sure no one was around and he opened his duffel bag. Tinymon popped out and landed in Lincoln's lap.

"Who's this guy?" he asked.

"Tinymon, that's the sixteenth president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. At the time of his presidency, he was forced to defeat the Southern states in the Civil War. They revolted because they thought he would have freed the slaves," Brian told him.

"Slaves. I didn't know," Tinymon said.

"Shortly after the end of the war, he went to a theatre where a man shot him. He died sadly," Brian told him.

As Tinymon leapt off of Lincoln, a sonic blast struck the statue's head. The stone head shattered and fell to the floor. They turned to see the ram digimon they had met before standing before him. An army of digimon were behind him. Brian's D-Ark beeped and the info from him came up.

"Ariesmon. Zodiac Re--,AGDoaC?aCCDCaS; aecaeci;i;Doa;e-e-a"


	8. Capital Crisis, Part Two

Chapter 8

Capital Crisis, Part 2

The Battle Goes On

"This is a CNN Special Report. Good afternoon. Washington, D.C is under attack by strange creatures. These creatures come in many shapes and sizes and are extremely dangerous. The Army is moving in to deal with this threat and to evacuate our nation's capital," the reporter said.

M1A1 Abram tanks rolled down the street towards ten BlackGreymons. The commander gave the order and the division opened fire. Clearly, these creatures were not happy.

"Nova Destroyer!" they yelled as fireballs erupted from their mouths and struck the tanks. The tanks detonated as the digital fire found its way to the fuel.

About three blocks away, Victor and Heather heard the explosions.

"They're getting slaughtered," said Victor.

"I know," Heather replied.

"Ebidramon…" Victor said.

"Numemon…" Heather said to her partner.

"Ready," they said in unison.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Victor exclaimed.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution activate!" Heather exclaimed.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Ebidramon digivolve to...Rambodramon!"

MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION

"Numemon matrix digivolve to…Monzaemon!"

Rambodramon and Monzaemon charged down the street towards the heat of the battle.

Brian, on the other hand, had the battle brought to him. Ariesmon seemed to smile as he walked towards the Tamer.

"So, what will it be?" Ariesmon asked. "Will you stand and fight like a mon or will you die like a dog?"

To force their hand, Ariesmon attacked again with his War Horn. A card that seemed self propelled flew out of Brian's card pouch and the Tamer grabbed it out of the air. He swiped the card through not knowing what it was.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Tinymon digivolve to…Goliathmon!"

Goliathmon pushed both him and his Tamer out of the way of the blast. The War Horn smashed into Lincoln's body and destroyed the statue. Goliathmon immediately went on the attack.

"Shotgun Blast!" He attacked firing multiple times. Most of his shots missed Ariesmon but struck his army. These digimon leapt at the attack and moved in for the kill until Ariesmon stopped them.

"NO! THIS ONE'S MINE!" The ram digimon yelled at them. His troops, terrified, moved back allowing their boss to work. "You are mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Goliathmon yelled back at him.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

Jessica jumped onto Kyubimon's back and the fox digimon ran down the street. Looking up, she saw Levi and Devimon fly elsewhere. It wasn't a long wait before she managed to find what she was looking for. A digimon that seemed to look like a female supermodel burst through a digital field. She had a long flowing dress and long blond hair. If it weren't for the large white feather wings, she might have actually been mistaken for a human. Her D-Ark sparked with information.

"Virgodramon, Holy Zodiac Data Type digimon. Ultimate level. Special attacks are Virgin Spear and Zodiac Cyclone," Jessica read off the D-Ark. "Kyubimon, let's get her."

"Oh, a little human Tamer wants to play." Virgodramon snickered. "Fine, but it will be to the death! Virgin Spear!"

A white energy spear flew from Virgodramon's open hand towards Kyubimon. With great speed Kyubimon evaded the blast. But before she could land her attack, Virgodramon disappeared.

"Where is she?" Kyubimon asked.

"RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" Virgodramon yelled. "ZODIAC CYCLONE!"

Virgodramon spun in the air and Kyubimon was picked up. As she was lifted, Virgodramon's wings became razor sharp and began to cut the fox digimon. Jessica felt a tear fall from her eye. Why was she crying? Digimon were just data so why should she be crying? It wasn't like they were actually alive. It was like crying because your favourite toy got broke. But was Kyubimon a toy or was she alive? Finally, the cyclone ended and Kyubimon fell to the ground at Jessica's feet. Jessica fell to her knees as she saw the injuries that had been done to her partner.

"Looks like the end of the road," Virgodramon said with a smile that had perfect rows of white humanlike teeth. "Time to end this!"

"Lovely Heart!"

Monzaemon's attack blasted the last of the BlackGreymons away into data which the digimon absorbed. Victor and Heather began to check for any human survivors when they heard what appeared to be hooves hitting the asphalt.

"This human world is disgusting. No wonder our Sovereign wants it destroyed," a digimon said.

Victor, Rambodramon, Heather and Monzaemon ran into the middle of the street to see a centaur digimon standing there. He reminded Victor of Centauramon but this one was different in yet another way. His D-Ark displayed the data.

"Sagittarimon. Zodiac Centaur Data Type digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Sagittarius Arrow and Centaur Stomp," Victor read.

"I see that the humans do have an adequate form of resisting us," Sagittarimon said with a smirk. "Now you fight me!"

Brian was afraid. Fear ate away at him as he saw Goliathmon repeatedly get hurt by Ariesmon. He didn't want his partner to get hurt. Why was he protecting him? Didn't he know it was foolhardy to try to take on an Ultimate as a Champion? He felt like he was somewhere else. He heard a voice.

"You want courage! "I'll show you courage!" The voice yelled.

Brian looked to see Tai from the cartoon, but how was this possible? Then, the scene changed. This time, it was Davis and Veemon digivolving to ExVeemon. Again, the scene changed. It was the digital world and Takato and Guilmon were facing against Beelzemon.

"I want to fight alongside you Guilmon," Takato said.

Suddenly, he was back at the Lincoln memorial and he looked at his hands. In one of them were his D-Ark. The other hand held the black goggles.

"Ariesmon! You want courage!" Brian yelled putting on the goggles with one hand and pulling out a card with the other. "I'll show you courage! Digi-Modify! Crest of Courage Activate!"

The Crest of Courage glowed on Goliathmon's chest as he brought his Time Blade striking across Ariesmon's horns. The Ultimate level digimon fell to the ground and got up rather startled.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"It's called the human spirit," Brian said as the Crest of Courage card transformed itself into a blue card. "It overcomes all. You ready Goliathmon?"

"Let's have lamb chops!" Goliathmon exclaimed.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Brian yelled swiping the card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Goliathmon matrix-digivolve to…Knight Goliathmon!"

Knight Goliathmon was like Goliathmon encased in white armour. In the left hand, a shield similar to Gallantmon's appeared. In the right hand, the Time Blade widened until it became a sword. Knight Goliathmon burst through the Lincoln Memorial, destroying the beautiful structure. Brian got out another crest card.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Jessica yelled at her friend.

"Jessica, she'll……..kill…..you!" Kyubimon managed to yell back.

"No, we're in this together!" Jessica yelled back pulling out a crest card.

"VICTOR!" Rambodramon yelled above the onslaught that Sagittarimon was unleashing on him.

"Rambodramon, I'm your friend and I'll prove it!" Victor said pulling out a crest card.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" They yelled in unison. "CREST OF FRIENDSHIP ACTIVATE!"

Knight Goliathmon's Time's Sword glowed and he leapt into the air.

"TIME'S SWORD!" Knight Goliathmon attacked as the sword cleanly sliced through Ariesmon.

Ariesmon was stunned as his data began to break apart. He was at a loss for words as Knight Goliathmon absorbed him. The viral knight digimon turned to look at Ariesmon's former army. He took a step towards them. They took a step back.

"Boo!" he said.

The digimon army screamed and vanished as they retreated back to the digital world. Brian wondered how his friends were doing.

Jessica watched as the crest card became bright blue and Kyubimon was on her feet. The fox digimon turned her head to see her Tamer.

"Did you mean that?" Kyubimon asked.

"Of course I did Kyubimon," Jessica replied with a tear still in her eye.

"Then let's finish this bitch!" Kyubimon exclaimed.

"I'm ready," Virgodramon said.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Kyubimon matrix-digivolve to…Taomon!"

"Looks like the fight has just started to get interesting," Taomon said.

Victor swiped the blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Rambodramon matrix-digivolve to…MetalEbidramon!"

MetalEbidramon appeared to be a gigantic lobster covered in metal. Its tail could flip up to reveal massive guns and rotating jets allowed him to fly.

"MetalEbidramon. Cyborg Lobster Vaccine Type digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Lobster Bomb, Cyber Guns, and Destroyer Claw." Victor read.

"Now, Hasta la Vista Baby!" MetalEbidramon exclaimed. "Lobster Bomb!"

A lobster-shaped bomb flew out of the tail and detonated on Sagittarimon's chest. The Zodiac Deva fell to the ground.

"I hope you know I was getting warmed up," Sagittarimon said.

"Then let's do this," MetalEbidramon said.

To Be Continued………………..


	9. Capital Crisis, Part Three

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I had to remember this from memory.

Chapter 9

Capital Crisis, Part 3

Martyr

Christy didn't realize as she walked into the dark alley that she'd be walking into a trap, more specifically, a spider's web. She walked into it and the biggest ugliest spider she had ever seen loomed over her. As it came closer, she screamed.

Taomon was tiring as was Virgodramon. Jessica ached from the punishment that Virgodramon had been able to inflict on her partner. She didn't know if Taomon could take anymore. Then, a black claw struck Virgodramon in the back and the Zodiac digimon fell to the ground. Virgodramon got back on her feet to see Levi and Devimon behind her. Levi pulled out a card and remembered its meaning.

"Levi, I bet if Devimon were one of the Tamer's digimon, the Crest of Hope would do it." Tommy said to Levi.

"Let's see if you're right, Tommy. DIGI-MODIFY!" Levi said swiping the card through the slot. "CREST OF HOPE ACTIVATE!"

The Crest of Hope appeared on Devimon's chest as the blue card formed in Levi's hand. He smiled and swiped the card through.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Devimon matrix-digivolve to…Myotismon."

"Myotismon. Vampire Virus Type digimon. Ultimate level. Special Attacks are Grisly Wing and Nightmare Claw," Levi read off his D-Ark.

Myotismon smiled, revealing only his two vampire fangs. Suddenly, he struck burying those two fangs into Virgodramon's neck. The Zodiac digimon screamed and she began to break apart into data particles which Myotismon absorbed. Blood seemed to trickle from his mouth but he produced a handkerchief and wiped it up.

"Have a nice lunch?" Taomon asked him.

"Well it was surprisingly good," Myotismon said.

"Can the chatter," Jessica said. "We have other problems."

"This is CNN. Welcome back, these creatures are now moving towards the White House. Wait, one of them seems to have a human teenager riding on it." The reporter said as the camera zoomed in on Knight Goliathmon and Brian jumping on the digimon as they ran to beat the invading horde to the White House. "Are these two trying to stop them?"

"I see you were right," Knight Goliathmon said to Brian. "They are trying to kill the President."

Knight Goliathmon landed in the White House Rose Garden and Brian got off him. The advancing army was enormous and Brian felt a rush of fear pass over him. The fear was abated by his courage.

"We must keep them from reaching here," he said.

Sagittarimon was thrown onto the asphalt. The centaur reared back and pulled back on the string of his bow. A blue arrow formed.

"Sagittarius Arrow!" He attacked letting the arrow fly towards MetalEbidramon. One of MetalEbidramon's claws became reflective.

"Here's a move I just made up! Mirror Coat!" MetalEbidramon said as the arrow struck him and bounced back to Sagittarimon striking the centaur digimon in the chest.

"MetalEbidramon, you stole that from Pokemon!" Victor scolded his partner.

"What does it matter?" MetalEbidramon asked. "It worked."

"Let's finish him!" Heather exclaimed. "Monzaemon! Digi-Modify! Crest Of Love activate!"

The crest formed on Monzaemon's chest as the teddy bear digimon ran towards Sagittarimon.

"Megaton Punch!" He attacked sending the Deva into a local chain coffee shop.

"Well, there goes another Starbucks," MetalEbidramon joked. "Cyber Guns!"

MetalEbidramon's claws opened up and unleashed energy bolts at the Deva. Sagittarimon screamed under the force of the attack.

"Monzaemon! Attack him now!" MetalEbidramon yelled.

"Digi-Modify!" The two tamers exclaimed in unison. "Power Activate!"

More power flowed into MetalEbidramon's attack as Monzaemon got into position.

"Lovely Heart!"

The massive pink heart detonated against Sagittarimon. The Deva yelled as he broke apart into data particles which were absorbed by MetalEbidramon and Monzaemon. Victor activated his D-Ark and saw CNN was still broadcasting.

"We've got to move, MetalEbidramon. Brian and Knight Goliathmon need our help," Victor said getting on his digimon's back.

"LET'S RIDE!" MetalEbidramon yelled as they lifted off the ground.

Alicia poured tea for her partner while this was going on. She was outside the city when she met this strange monkey digimon. Actually, she would have thought he'd be a bit more dumber but apparently, he wasn't like the others. Etemon was actually funny at times. However, her ears heard a scream.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone out tea for another time," Alicia said her British accent showing through.

"Looks like we're going to have to get out of the Embassy first," Etemon said. "See what cards you got."

Alicia looked through her deck. She didn't play much because digimon cards have only recently became cool at her school so she got a few decks. After a few minutes of searching, she found what she needed.

"Digi-Modify!" She said swiping the card through. "Hyper Wings Activate!"

The white wings formed on Etemon's back and he picked her up. They flew out a large open window when Alicia began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Etemon asked her.

"Reminds me of the Wizard of Oz." she said.

They were able to locate the source of the scream and were surprised to see a giant spider.

"Spidermon. Arachnid Virus Type digimon. Champion level. Special attacks are Poison Spray and Web Shoot," Alicia said.

"I'll get her. Banana Peel!" Etemon attacked.

The banana peel struck the spider and it hissed at the two.

"WEB SHOOT!"

Before the two could react, they found themselves stuck in webbing and Etemon desperately tried to pull himself free.

"When I get a hold of you, I make sure the only way you can eat is through a straw!" Etemon yelled at the spider.

"AERIAL ATTACK!"

Spidermon got blasted out of the way as a Unimon flew into the dark alley. A few more blasts freed Alicia, Christy and Etemon. Alicia pulled out a card.

"DIGI-MODIFY! RAPIDMON'S TRI-BEAM ACTIVATE!"

Rapidmon's green hands formed on Etemon. He leapt into the air.

"TRI-BEAM!"

The attack passed through Spidermon and the spider was deleted. Both digimon absorbed the data and Alicia checked Etemon. Unimon walked over with something in his mouth. He dropped it in Christy's hands. A pink D-Ark glowed.

"Hey kid. We've got to get to your White House," said Alicia.

"TIME'S SWORD!" Knight Goliathmon attacked.

Knight Goliathmon's blue blade cleaved through another digimon. He had absorbed a lot of data from this battle but the army of evil digimon was still coming. He hoped that they got the president out of this battle soon.

"I guess I'm going to have to drop the BOMB! LOBSTER BOMB!"

Knight Goliathmon looked up to see MetalEbidramon a bomb which began to massively delete a large amount of the invading digimon. Taomon and Myotismon flew in, both with Jessica and Levi. Monzaemon landed with Heather wrapped around his neck and two more digimon landed.

One of them was an Etemon and the other was a Unimon. He recognized Unimon's Tamer, Christy Tye, but the other was unfamiliar.

"Name's Alicia Heart," said the girl with the British accent. Now let's save your country."

The battle was long and fierce. But they managed to buy enough time to allow the President to get out. They finished off the invading army and tired the digimon dedigivolved back.

"At least it wasn't the Pig Deva from the third season," Victor said.

Everyone began to laugh.

Highmiramon slammed his fist into yet another statue. Three of his Devas were killed in the invasion. He noticed his minions bringing in a digimon that had invaded his borders. Highmiramon knew instantly who it was.

"Omnimon, so nice of you to join me at this hour." Highmiramon said, sarcasm clearly showing in his voice.

"I have to kill you before it's too late to stop you," Omnimon said.

Highmiramon gazed on the digimon. His minions must have had a hard battle, for they had the holy knight digimon in chains. Finally, Highmiramon had an idea. Everyone watched as he turned crimson and entered Omnimon through his eyes. The holy knight tried to struggle but the evil digimon's will was too great for him. Omnimon's eyes began to glow a deep red and Highmiramon laughed.

(Play Sephiroth theme music)

The sky began to darken and lightning began to strike. Thunder echoed very close to them as they saw a digimon come through the clouds. They knew who this digimon was but they couldn't believe what was happening.

"Omnimon!" Levi yelled. "How in the hell are we going to fight him?"

"I don't know but we have to try. Tinymon, you ready for another fight?" Brian asked his partner.

"Victor I'm ready to," said the vaccine lobster.

"Jessica I'll try," Renamon told her Tamer.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" They all yelled in unison. MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION

"Tinymon matrix-digivolve to…Knight Goliathmon!"

"Ebidramon matrix-digivolve to…MetalEbidramon!"

"Renamon matrix-digivolve to…Taomon!"

"Numemon matrix-digivolve to…Monzaemon!"

"DemiDevimon matrix-digivolve to…Myotismon!"

They all attacked at once but Omnimon seemed to smile. Then, Brian realized. They were close to him, too close.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Brian yelled but knew he was too late.

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" Omnimon attacked sweeping the blade around.

The sword crashed against all seven digimon and they all fell to the ground and dedigivolved once more. Fire erupted around them and it seemed like they had just stepped into Hell. Victor ran to his partner who was in great pain as were they all.

"Victor...run...now...please..."Ebidramon managed to say.

"How touching," Omnimon said pointing his MetalGarurumon cannon arm at them. "But you will die. Supreme Cannon!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heather yelled as she and Numemon stepped in the line of fire.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Heather yelled.

"Numemon bio-merge to…Patriotdramon!'

Patriotdramon was red, white and blue. He appeared like a member of the Continental Army and he had a cape that was the American flag.

"I'M GOING TO PUT A BOOT IN YOUR ASS BECAUSE IT'S THE AMERICAN WAY!" Patriotdramon yelled.

(Play Toby Keith's American Soldier off of Shock'n Y'all)

I'M JUST TRYING TO BE A FATHER

RAISE A DAUGHTER AND A SON

BE A LOVER TO THEIR MOTHER

BE EVERYTHING TO EVERYONE.

I DON'T DO IT FOR THE MONEY

THERE'S STILL BILLS THAT I CAN'T PAY.

"Musket Destroyer!" Patriotdramon attacked.

The attack struck Omnimon who retaliated immediately.

"Supreme Cannon!"

I DON'T DO IT FOR THE GLORY

I JUST DO IT ANYWAY.

I CAN'T CALL IN SICK ON MONDAY

WHEN THE WEEKENDS BEEN TOO STRONG.

I WORK RIGHT THROUGH THE HOLIDAYS.

SOMETIME'S ALL NIGHT LONG.

FIGHTING FOR OUR FUTURE

Patriotdramon fell to the ground from the force of the attack but got back up.

"Patriot Missile!"

IS MY RESPONSIBILITY

AND WHEN THE WOLF HOWLS AT THE DOOR

WELL I'M READY AND I'M SOLID

AND I'M TRUE RIGHT DOWN TO THE CORE

The attack missed Omnimon by inches and the Holy Knight laughed. He fired back.

AND I'LL ALWAYS DO MY DUTY

NO MATTER WHAT THE PRICE

Patriotdramon screamed under the attack.

I'VE COUNTED UP THE COST

I KNOW THE SACRIFICE!

"INDEPENDENCE BEAM!" Patriotdramon attacked. The red, white & blue beam struck Omnimon in the chest.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR YOU

BUT IF DYING ASKED OF ME

Patriotdramon began to land severe blows against Omnimon who began to wear down.

I'LL BEAR THAT CROSS WITH HONOUR

CAUSE FREEDOM DON'T FREE

"LIBERTY FLAME!" Patriotdramon attacked as flames magically erupted on Omnimon's frontal armour.

I'M AN AMERICAN SOLDIER

AN AMERICAN

BESIDE MY BROTHERS AND MY SISTERS

I'LL GLADLY TAKE THE STAND

WHEN LIBERTY'S IN JEOPARDY

I'LL ALWAYS DO WHAT'S RIGHT

I'M OUT HERE ON THE FRONT LINES

SLEEP IN PEACE TONIGHT

"YOU CAN DO IT, HEATHER!" Victor yelled cheering the first person he could admit to say he loved. "I LOVE YOU!"

AMERICAN SOLDIER

I'M AN AMERICAN

AN AMERICAN…

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" Omnimon attacked with glee as the sword was driven deep into Patriotdramon's chest.

SOLDIER…

"NO!" Victor yelled.

"I...love...you...to,...Victo..." Heather said as she broke apart into data particles which Omnimon absorbed into himself.

Brian laid a hand on Victor's shoulder to try to ease his pain but suddenly, Victor's fist connected with Brian's jaw.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Victor yelled.

Blood trickled from a cut in Brian's mouth. Brian had a look of fear over his face.

"You don't get it. She's dead. Deleted and absorbed by another digimon right in front of me. So shut up," Victor spat at him.

"Victor…" Alicia said.

"Get away from me!" Victor yelled at her.

"Victor, please…" Ebidramon said. "This isn't you."

"You know what, my lobster friend…BUT OUT!" Victor yelled kicking his partner digimon.

"NOOOOOO!" They heard two voices yell out.

Victor, Alicia, Christy, Jessica, Levi, and their partners turned to see Brian and Tinymon were shaking. Victor noticed Brian's and Tinymon's eyes were glowing red. Red was never a colour you wanted to see in any digimon's eyes, but why was it affecting Brian?

"LEVAE ME ALONE!" Brain yelled in a voice that wasn't his own. A voice that seemed like it was spoken by a demon.

The ground began to shake and damaged buildings began to topple over. It was as if an enormous bomb had just detonated underground.

"NO MORE!" Brian yelled once more in the voice that wasn't his own.

DARK BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

To Be Continued...


	10. Capital Crisis, Part Four

Chapter 10

Capital Crisis, Part 4

Enter Demondramon

DARK BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

The digivolution sphere went into the air and the transformation was completed there. An enormous dragon digimon that would have put even Azulongmon to shame appeared. The wingspan of this creature spanned two miles long. It was large with three heads. Each head was as dangerous as the next. Rows of sharp teeth neatly decorated the jaws. Red and black scales adorned this monster. The large horns on each head were stained red with blood. It seemed that even the heavens and the earth were afraid of this digimon. The sky darkened even more and lightning began to fire off more rapidly. Winds blew hard which required Renamon to matrix-digivolve into Taomon once again and place her shield around the humans and their digimon. An earthquake which measured beyond the Richter scale began to occur around the city.

Taomon lifted the group off the ground and into the air. Now, it was Victor that was afraid.

"How did this happen?" He asked with fear lacing his voice.

"Haven't you realized?" Jessica asked him. "It's because of you."

"What?" Victor asked startled.

"I don't suppose you would know because you moved to Eldon in your freshman year of high school. Brian was always the one person that everyone picked on. Even when other people could have been, everyone always picked on him. I guess all my psychiatrists were right. You can't bottle up your anger before it erupts," Jessica said. "Apparently with Brian, his anger erupted big time."

"So basically he hulked out," Levi said.

"Yeah so to speak," Jessica said.

In the distance, they watched as the Washington Monument toppled to the ground. The white stone smashed into the ground and shattered. The dragon digimon roared with a fury that was unmatched. His roar penetrated the earth and molten lava began to pour out onto the streets of the nation's capital. Victor's D-Ark came up with the data on this creature.

"Demondramon. Unholy Dragon Virus Type digimon. Mega Level. Special Attacks are Unholy Fire, Dragon Spear and Demon Flame." Victor said with a look of horror on his face. "Ebidramon, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ebidramon said. "But the real danger is Demondramon. How could this have happened?"

"It's when Heather and Numemon were killed," Victor said. That's when Brian tried to calm me down. Then, I hit him. After that, I kicked you. Then, Brian became that."

Omnimon turned and lifted the Transcendent Sword towards Demondramon. The sword was quivering. Before Omnimon could strike, Demondramon struck first. The razor sharp tail struck the armour of the digimon and slowly, Omnimon began to break apart into data particles. Victor saw a red beam shoot out and disappear but he didn't place much stock in it. Like an animal eating his kill, Demondramon hungrily absorbed Omnimon's data, Demondramon roared again. The flames rapidly reached the White House and it went ablaze.

"Damn it!" Prophetmon yelled.

"What?" Mimicmon asked.

"You had to do that move," Prophetmon said.

An owl digimon and a rather nondescript digimon were playing chess. The pieces looked rather familiar.

"It worked didn't it?" Mimicmon said.

"Yeah but now I must go and correct your mistake," Prophetmon said disappearing.

Highmiramon reformed inside his palace. His servants came, barely believing the sight they saw before them. Their lord was badly beaten. Cuts ran the length of his body and they could see blood trickling out each one of the wounds. He collapsed on the floor as Lady Devimon rushed to his aid.

"My lord, we will take care of you. Leave it to me," she said.

Demondramon roared again and the Tamers were scared. How could they stop this digimon without killing their friends or getting killed in the process? Then, out of the ether, or rather, out of the Digital World, an owl flew in and began to attack Demondramon. Jessica looked at her D-Ark.

"Prophetmon. Good Owl Vaccine Type Digimon..." Jessica said not believing what was after that part.

"Well spit it out," Alicia told her because her D-Ark wasn't getting the data.

"This can't be right!" Jessica exclaimed. "I think my D-Ark's broken because it says that this digimon is Ultra Level."

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison.

"How can there be an Ultra Level digimon running around?" Victor asked. "I thought Mega was as high as you could go."

"Apparently not," Ebidramon said.

"PROPHET PULSE!"

Prophetmon attacked the dragon but again was beaten back. The battle continued for what seemed like hours with only one side tiring in this ferocious contest. Prophetmon fell to the ground once again and in a flash, they were gone

"Hello I'm Mimicmon. Prophetmon's friend," a rather bland appearing digimon said.

The Tamers found themselves in what appeared to be a Southern Plantation that seemed like it had just came out of the Civil War.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked breaking the ice.

"Merely to give you Prophetmon's offer and a little bit of information. The information to start off," Mimicmon said gesturing for them to take seats. The Tamers saw they didn't really have much choice in the matter did. He continued. "You see, Prophetmon and I play chess and our games typically mimic what goes on in the real and digital worlds. However, we didn't really expect Demondramon to be a factor."

"What do you know about him?" Victor asked.

"Quite a lot. You see, Brian, just like the other four, suffers what some may consider the curse of being a goggle-head. He is, therefore, most likely to dark-digivolve his digimon than any of you. In fact, even if he hadn't accepted the truth. I believe Demondramon would have still shown up," Mimicmon said gesturing to a screen that was showing Brian's past.

"Brian's true father wasn't exactly Father of the Year material. He did drugs and even

was sent to prison multiple times for it. Not only that, people have a tendency to pick

on him, and his mother had taught him not to lash out in anger towards people. So instead was forced to bottle up his fury. When you punched Brian, Victor, and then kicked your own partner, that's when you let the proverbial genie out of the bottle.

Demondramon is one of two mega forms Brian and Tinymon may assume. However,

Demondramon gets more powerful every time he comes into being. The only way to free Brian and Tinymon is to cause them enough damage to force Demondramon to

dedigivolve. This is when Prophetmon's offer comes into play. Demondramon is on the verge of killing Prophetmon and absorbing his data. However, Prophetmon may be able to utilize his data, revert to an egg and allow you to bio-merge, just once, into your mega forms. Meaning, you'll have to defeat your friend. Will you do it?"

Mimicmon looked at each of the Tamers and each one of them nodded their heads.

"Good. Now he only has enough energy for four of you so...Victor, Jessica, Alicia, and Levi, you'll get to bio-merge." Mimicmon said. "Enjoy."

The Tamers returned to the real world to find Prophetmon was glowing and their D-Arks began to glow as well. Victor looked at his partner and then at the rest of his team. He pointed his D-Ark at the sky.

(Well, I never thought I'd be getting to do this so soon but I wish my fierce adversary wasn't my best friend. Victor thought. Then again, life never deals you the right cards. You just got to play them. I'm sorry for what I did to you Brian, and I hope that if this works you can forgive me. It was the same when my mother died. Me and him went fishing a lot and did a lot of cool things together. My brother, Brett, never came so it was always me and him. When he died, Brett tried to comfort me but I did the same thing to him what I did to you. I hope I can set things right.)

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" He yelled.

"Ebidramon bio-merge to…Trinoamon!"

Trinoamon stood about the same height as Sakuyamon would. He looked rather odd as he was a ninja lobster. Think Ninja Gaiden, but as a lobster. Both lobster claws held ninja stars as a katana was hung on his back.

(It was only natural that Brian would have dark digivolved. Jessica thought. But still, I wish he hadn't. Heather's death was a shock to us all and it hit Victor most of all. I guess he really cared for her. Now I know what I must do. Demondramon has gotta go. Renamon! Let's kick some ass!)

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Jessica yelled.

"Renamon bio-merge to…Sakuyamon!"

(Why am I even here? Alicia asked herself. I could have gotten on a jet with Etemon when I had the chance and been back in London for a cup of Earl Grey. I guess it's my duty to the Queen to show these Americans how the British fight. Etemon, let's do it!)

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Alicia yelled.

"Etemon bio-merge to…Mega Etemon!"

Mega Etemon was a cyborg monkey. His tail seemed to be electrified and he seemed bulky enough to have hidden compartments that probably had hidden weapons. He was a metallic colour, like Metal Etemon.

(I never watched the cartoons. Never played the card games. Hell, when my cousin was watching his cartoons. I was in my room playing Vice City. Levi thought. That doesn't mean I'm not a quick learner. Let's see what we can do.)

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Levi yelled.

"DemiDevimon bio-merge to…AngeMyotismon!"

AngeMyotismon looked like an angel version of the vampire. He was white with large white feather wings.

Christy looked at her D-Ark as the information came up.

"Trinoamon. Ninja Lobster Vaccine type digimon. Mega Level. Special Attacks are Lobster Katana and Lobster Stars," she said.

Trinoamon leapt into the air as Prophetmon returned to his realm.

"Brian, if I have to beat the shit out of you to bring you back, then so be it! Lobster Stars!" Trinoamon attacked.

The stars exploded and Demondramon roared again. Demondramon took to the air and seemed to have the advantage.

"Sakuyamon. Shaman data type digimon. Mega Level. Special attacks are Sprit Strike, Amethyst Wind, Amethyst Mandela, and Crystal Sphere." Christy read. "Mega Etemon. Cyborg Monkey Virus Type digimon. Mega Level. Special attacks are Monkey Mallet, Banana Barrage, Banana Buster and Monkey Mauler."

Mega Etemon, with a clear grin on his face, took to the air after Demondramon. He rose in the air pretty fast.

"MONKEY SEE! MONKEY KILL!" Mega Etemon yelled at the dramon. "MONKEY MAULER!"

Mega Etemon gave a mighty punch to the dragon digimon which sent it to the ground. The compartments opened up to reveal barrels.

"BANANA BARRAGE!" (Think MegaGargomon's Mega Barrage only with Bananas.)

"AngeMyotismon. Redeemed Soul Vaccine Type Digimon. Mega Level. Special Attacks are Redeemer Blade, Soul Cannon and Devil Destroyer." Christy said.

Suddenly Victor had a plan. He looked up at the glowing AngeMyotismon.

"AngeMyotismon, send all of your energy into one attack. I'll do the same!" Victor yelled.

Trinoamon began to feel his Lobster Katana glow as he ran towards Demondramon who was currently trying to fend off Sakuyamon and Mega Etemon. AngeMyotismon rained down on him.

"REDEEMER BLADE!"

"LOBSTER KATANA!"

A violent explosion occurred which forced them out of their mega forms. When the brilliant light died down, Demondramon was no more. Brian and Tinymon lay in his place and Victor found the barrel of an M-16 pointed about six inches away from him. He felt a prick in his neck and he fell asleep.


	11. The MicroDigital World

Chapter 11

The Micro-Digital World

Victor stared at his friend in the Intensive Care Unit of St Mary's Hospital in New York City. Brian looked bad. Machines and IVs were sustaining him and he was in a coma. Military doctors, after tranquilizing him and the rest of the Tamers, had done tests on them to make certain that they were still human. Fortunately for them, the doctors found nothing. Jessica, Renamon, Ebidramon, Alicia, Etemon, Levi, DemiDevimon, and Christy were there outside Brian's room. Unimon was on the roof in a shed that was made into a stable. A man came into the waiting room.

"I'm Agent Childers from the FBI; I need to ask you some questions." He said displaying his proof.

"Go for it. We got nothin' to hide," DemiDevimon said.

"Good, do you believe that digimon are a danger to our world?" He asked.

"Well some are," Renamon said. "But then again, I could ask you are all Muslims dangers to the world just because a select few don't see things as clearly as everyone else?"

"I'd have to say no about that," Childers said. "But, what do you plan to do?"

"When Brian gets better, we're going to try to find a way into the digital world. From there, track down the digimon that are perpetrating these attacks and delete them." Jessica said.

"Why don't you go now?" Childers asked.

"I guess it's a feeling like we need him with us," Jessica said. "When I was Sakuyamon, I feel that Brian had to be with us."

"I had that feeling too," Renamon said walking over to her Tamer.

"I guess I should be leaving now," Childers said getting out of the room.

Later that night, a Gatomon climbed into the room where Brian and Tinymon slept. She seemed to be quite alert but a bit tired.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. "Right I lost a poker game to Prophetmon, silly me."

From out of a bag she was holding, Gatomon produced a small sphere. At first glance, it would have appeared to be one of the orbs that contained a Sovereign's power. But apparently, that wasn't the case. She raised herself up onto the bed and watched as half the orb went into Brian and the other into his digital partner. She smiled and vanished.

Brian woke up in a field of grass and flowers. Birds were chirping and he could hear a stream nearby. He couldn't understand it. Where was he? Last time he checked, he was in Washington, D.C. and he was getting really angry.

"Tinymon?" he asked, wondering where his partner was.

He heard a murmur and walked to it. Tinymon was lying down in a tall patch of grass. Brian reached down and tapped him.

"Five more minutes…" Tinymon said.

"Tinymon!" Brian said. "Wake up; I don't know where we are."

Tinymon woke up and seemed to be puzzled by his surroundings.

"Weren't we…?" Tinymon said.

"Yep," Brian replied.

Tinymon got to his feet and the two of them walked into the distance. The two of them came across a village and heard an explosion. They ran into the village to see a BlackMetalGreymon roaring. Buildings were on fire and various digimon were scared. Brian's gaze turned to Tinymon.

"You ready to fight buddy?" he asked.

"Anytime," Tinymon replied.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Brian exclaimed swiping the card through.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Tinymon matrix-digivolve to…Knight Goliathmon!"

Suddenly everyone watched as Tinymon suddenly digivolved to Knight Goliathmon. A look of shock spread through them as he broke through a wall into the next room.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jessica asked.

"Clearly something is going on that we don't know of," Ebidramon told them.

"Nah. You think!" Etemon exclaimed.

A Geckomon cried out as its best friend was killed and absorbed by the terrifying creature. The massive metal head of the cybernetic dinosaur turned, its gaze fixed on him. Its massive claw rose into the air. Then, it fell and he closed his eyes. When he didn't feel any pain, the digimon opened his eyes to see a white knight with a large sword. A human was off to the side. It was the best thing he'd ever saw that day.

"TIME'S SWORD!" Knight Goliathmon attacked.

The blue sword crashed against the chest of the dinosaur. It roared back and missiles shot from its chest.

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Brian exclaimed.

The shield formed as the missiles collided. The knight fell to the ground as did Brian. The tamer laughed at the pain.

"It figures it would happen. Knight Goliathmon! Let's finish this!" Brian yelled.

Victor noticed the machine that had been monitoring Brian's brain waves had been acting more within the past few minutes. Doctor Klein took a look at the read out and appeared to be puzzled.

"Now this is strange," he said.

"What is it?" asked Victor.

"From the way his brain waves are acting. He should be conscious," he said as he noticed the heart rate increase. "With these heart readings, he's running."

Brian ran out of the way before one of the BlackMetalGreymon's Giga Missiles destroyed another building. He pulled out the card that had given Goliathmon enough power to be able to digivolve into Knight Goliathmon. His eyes gazed on the card that was like the badge of office for his fellow goggle heads. He swiped it through and heard BlackMetalGreymon roar as Knight Goliathmon's Time's Sword tore through the hide of the digimon. The viral knight absorbed the data as Brian heard cheers erupt from the villagers. Knight Goliathmon dedigivolved and a hoard of Geckomon rushed out, picked them up, and carried them in front of an old looking digimon that had some kind of staff. Brian checked his D-Ark.

"Jijimon," it said simply without of revealing any more information.

"Holy One," Jijimon said. "Our legends speak of a viral knight digimon and his human partner coming to our world in a dream state. You are the two the legend speaks of. Now that you have proven who you are by destroying a foul creature. I must give you the reward that goes with your situation."

Jijimon then revealed a stone on a metal pedestal. The stone had familiar designs but Brian couldn't place them. He placed his hand on it and felt the pain as the symbols burned themselves into his flesh.

"Guys, is that who I think it is?" DemiDevimon asked pointing at the TV.

All of the eyes in the room went to the television to see two MaloMyotismons, three BlackWarGreymons, and one MetalPuppetmon. Victor turned to the others in the room. All of them nodded and ran out the door except for Jessica and Renamon.

"Jessica I've never seen you not want to fight," Renamon said. "What's wrong?"

"This!" She yelled. "All of this! Why the hell is Brian in a coma! Why is that when we just start to relax, more bad shit happens!"

"Jessica, I don't really know but it's happening anyway whether you like it or not." She said drawing her Tamer in for a comforting hug. "Wasn't it you who told me that life is like a box of chocolates, that you never know what you're going to get?"

Jessica laughed loudly which surprised the fox digimon. "That was Forrest Gump," she said laughing.

"My mistake," Renamon said. "So are we going to fight?"

"Let's go," she said.

Renamon quickly shadow-jumped to where the evil digimon were. Time Square was nice, Jessica thought. But now wasn't the time to play tourist.

"You ready, Renamon?" She asked.

"I was hatched ready," Renamon replied.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Renamon bio-merge to...Sakuyamon!"

Immediately, Sakuyamon began to dodge as all of the evil digimon began to fire their attacks at her. Despite her speed, she didn't know how long she would last before help arrived. MetalPuppetmon was keeping her busy allowing for the others to attack the city.

"Let's meet this sword to sword!" Trinoamon exclaimed. "Lobster Katana!"

Trinoamon jumped in the middle of Sakuyamon and MetalPuppetmon and lashed out with his swords. Sakuyamon looked up to see Mega Etemon attacking one of the BlackWarGreymons and AngeMyotismon the other. She wondered how long this could hold up.

Brian pulled back and saw the symbols form on him. It was then that he recognized what the symbols were.

"The Crests of the Digi-Destined," Brian said.

"Yes. Now Mimicmon will see you," Jijimon said disappearing.

Brian found himself on a Southern Plantation and saw Mimicmon and a young owl

playing chess.

"Hello knight. Ready to be brought into play?" Mimicmon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"Oh I see you don't know," Mimicmon said showing Brian where he and Tinymon were really. "You see, the two of you are in a coma and your friends are fighting for their lives once again. You can help them."

Mimicmon placed an envelope in his hand.

"Open it after the battle," the strange digimon said.

Brian tried to reply but was swept away again straight to the hospital. He woke up as Tinymon did. The needles that were in his arms were quickly and painfully removed. Brian got dressed and the two of them ran out of the hospital's doors before any of the FBI guys could stop them.

After an hour of running, Brian and Tinymon got to the scene of the battle and saw both MaloMyotismons were looking right down at him.

Trinoamon seemed to notice him as well.

"Hey Victor!" Ebidramon exclaimed. "Sleeping Beauty woke up!"

"Screaming Darkness!" Both MaloMyotismons attacked in unison at Brian and Tinymon.

"NO!" Victor yelled.

The attacks collided with some kind of bright white field. Victor could not understand how the field was created but he saw Brian had a smile on his face. It was the same smile he remembered Brian having when he first got Tinymon.

"Now! It's time for you to see our true self!" Brian yelled. "Tinymon! You ready?"

"Always!" Tinymon yelled.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Tinymon bio-merge to...Paladinmon!"

Paladinmon was a large armoured figure. His armour appeared to be more along the lines of the Catholic Paladins who served during the Crusades. The armour itself was the purest white. The viral knight looked to the sky as a sword fell from the heavens. In one move, he grabbed the sword and pointed it into the air.

"Paladinmon. Viral Holy Paladin of Time Digimon. Mega Level. Special attacks are Temporal Cannon, Destiny Sword and Shield of the Ages." Christy read. "This has to be his true mega form."

"Shield of the Ages!" (Think Gallantmon's Shield of the Just except a blue beam that has smaller beams twirling around it.) Paladinmon attacked the left MaloMyotismon.

The MaloMyotismon roared under the attack and Trinoamon watched in amazement as the digimon broke apart into data and disappeared. Before the second MaloMyotismon could react, Paladinmon was behind him with the Destiny Sword in the evil digimon's back. The second evil digimon was deleted and MetalPuppetmon had a scared look on his face.

"It would appear that I must be leaving," he said disappearing back into the digital world.

The three BlackWarGreymons stayed to fight. They attacked AngeMyotismon who dropped the Redeemer Blade. The white blade fell to the ground and Paladinmon phased out his shield and picked the blade up. He soared into the air.

"HOLY STRIKE!" He yelled as he let loose the swords.

The blades flew through the air and tore through the first two BlackWarGreymons. As the third attempted to dodge, the blades shifted direction and impaled the last monster. After it was deleted, the two blades returned to Paladinmon's hands. Paladinmon threw the Redeemer Blade up to AngeMyotismon who caught it deftly.

"Brian never thought I'd be glad to see you," Levi said after they had de-biomerged.

Brian remembered the note that Mimicmon had given him. He opened it and read it out loud.

"I will be able to open a portal to the digital world for you. Go to these co-ordinates," Brian read.

Victor pulled out his laptop and typed in the co-ordinates that were on the note. A look of shock overcame him.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"According to those co-ordinates. Mimicmon wants us to sky-dive into an active volcano," Victor said.

"Well let's do it," Brian said.

29 hours later

Alicia Heart and Etemon walked down the room to where Queen Elizabeth sat in her throne. They kneeled down. After the ceremony, they were knighted.

72 hours later

The U.S Army had been kind enough to let them all air drop from one of their planes. As they neared the drop zone, the bay door opened and immediately a flash of light occurred as a strange anomaly that looked like it had come straight from Star Trek. The vortex churned as one of the military men handed Brian a parachute. Brian refused it. Victor was puzzled.

"I won't need it," Brian said. "See you all on the other side."

With that, Brian and Tinymon leapt out of the plane. As the two of them fell from the plane, he gave the soldiers a quick salute. The soldiers returned the salute as they watched as the two of them disappeared. Victor gazed into Jessica's eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Victor asked.

"This," Jessica said jumping from the plane. "GERONIMO!"

"Figures," Victor said jumping with Ebidramon strapped to him.

"SITTING BULL!" Ebidramon yelled out.

"Those three are nuts," Levi said getting his parachute on.

The remaining three tamers jumped and entered the vortex into the Digital World.


	12. Welcome To The Digital World

Author's Notes: RjE, Leomon digivolves from Elecmon. That's about the only change I'll make with your character.

Chapter 12

Welcome to the Digital World!

"Brian told you to watch out for that bump," Ebidramon told his Tamer.

Victor woke up in a nice soft bed. He didn't quite know how he got there. Victor was about to ask when Renamon entered the room. The grin on the digimon's face was surprising.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You should see that Digitamamon try to outdo Brian's cooking," she said.

"That's how we've been staying here. Digitamamon needed a couple of cooks and Brian and Tinymon are like gourmet chefs," Ebidramon told his partner.

Victor walked down the stairs to see a restaurant filled with digimon.

Lillymon waitresses were waiting on the tables and Victor noticed one of them walk over to Goliathmon. The virus digimon looked kind of funny with a white apron and chef's hat on.

As Victor got closer, the Lillymon smiled sweetly at Goliathmon.

"So when you get off, do you want to do anything?" She asked being sure to be at an angle to let the virus digimon have a great view of her cleavage.

"Sure," Goliathmon said after a moment of thought.

The Lillymon seemed really happy. She kissed Goliathmon on the cheek and went back to work. Brian smiled.

"She does have a sister, Brian. And she's an Ultimate as well," Goliathmon said. "If you're interested…"

"Sounds like fun," Brian said then noticing Victor. "Great you're up."

Brian put a plate of spaghetti on a tray as a bell dinged. Goliathmon went over to an oven and pulled out what looked like a chicken. The viral digimon looked confused.

"Who ordered the Peking Duck?" Goliathmon asked.

"It was that Pandamon, cutey." The Lillymon that had hit on Goliathmon said and took the dish over to the Pandamon.

Victor walked outside the restaurant. It was slightly what he had expected. It was a wooded area with roads that presumably led to other buildings. Victor walked along one of the roads until he saw something strange. Granted this was the digital world and he had expected things to be strange, but not like this. It was a girl. She had long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She was sitting in a field of flowers with a bunny digimon. Victor's D-Ark came up with the information.

"Bunnymon. Bunny Vaccine Type Digimon. Rookie level. Special Attack is Bunny Kick," Victor read.

Victor walked over to the girl. She reminded him of Heather and it pained him. He sat down next to her.

"Well, I didn't think that there were any more humans here in this world," she said. "What's your name?"

"Victor. Yours?" He replied.

"April. How did you get here?" she asked.

"You might find it kind of funny," Victor told her. "I sky-dived into a portal that was over an active volcano without a parachute."

April began to laugh. "All I did was go for a walk with Bunnymon one day and found myself here. That was about a couple of months ago," she said.

The two of them talked for what seemed like hours and found out that he and April came from similar situations. Victor began to laugh. He hadn't felt this way since it happened but somehow, he felt that this was wrong.

"I don't see how they can be relaxing this well, Renamon. I mean, every time we try to relax something happens. We relaxed in Washington D.C. what happened? Heather got killed! We can never relax. It's like a curse," Jessica said.

Renamon put a paw on Jessica's shoulder. "Jessica, this isn't you. Don't worry about the uncertain future. You only need to think about the here and now. Now, you can relax. Later, you may have to fight. But until then you must relax," she told her Tamer.

"You're right, Renamon. I just don't know. Victor lost the one person he truly loved. I don't want that to happen again," Jessica said.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A Gazimon yelled running to the restaurant.

Brian and Tinymon ran out of the restaurant where the Gazimon had fallen to the ground. The Gazimon looked scared.

"A gang of Beelzemon are attacking my village. I heard there's a Tamer around here," Gazimon told them. "My village is down the road."

"Tinymon let's go," Brian said as the two ran down the road.

As Brian and Tinymon got out of sight, Gazimon pulled himself into the forest. When he thought he was alone, a grin crossed his lips.

"Lady Devimon?" he asked.

The dark angel appeared in front of the Gazimon that it leapt up.

"Is the knight going to the town?" She asked him.

"Yes he'll be there soon," he said.

"Good boy," she said. "SCREAMING DARKNESS!"

Gazimon yelled as he was deleted by the attack. Lady Devimon loaded his data and when she was done, she smiled.

"I can't have you ruining things," she said disappearing.

The lead Beelzemon never saw Paladinmon's Destiny Sword go into his chest. He broke apart into data particles. The other Beelzemons began to attack as the viral holy knight charged deeper into their ranks.

Victor and April arrived at the restaurant to see Jessica, Alicia, Christy and Levi looking concerned.

"Where's Brian?" Victor asked.

"We don't know," Renamon said.

Then, they heard the sounds of laughter and saw two Gazimon having a great time. They looked suspicious. Renamon started to make her way towards them but DemiDevimon stopped her.

"Let me handle this," he said. "Levi, matrix-digivolve me."

Gazimon (A) laughed but then was picked up and slammed into the wall. He saw his attacker and the colour drained from his face. Myotismon had him and Gazimon (B) in his massive hands. A grin crossed his face.

"Now, I have a question. Where did you get the money?" Myotismon asked them.

"We got paid for use of our town by a LadyDevimon. She's going to have a bunch of

Beelzemon ambush some viral knight. I say let her do it if the money's good," Gazimon (A) said.

Myotismon threw them across the diner and ran out the door. The look on his face told everyone that something bad was going to happen. All of them ran down the road

and they soon made it to the battle. It appeared to be a ferocious battle and Paladinmon and the Beelzemon seemed evenly matched.

Victor ran yelling towards Brian but impacted on a crackling energy barrier, he landed hard. Victor then heard the sound of evil laughter.

"You'd think I'd let him escape?" He heard.

They looked up to see Lady Devimon land near them. Everyone appeared to be ready to fight her.

"You see, my lord was injured after fighting this Tamer's dark bio-merge stage. This won't delete him."

Lady Devimon said gesturing towards the barrier. "It will merely scatter him to the wind. Where he ends up is anyone's guess."

Lady Devimon laughed again and the field shrank down till it was the size of a ball. The ball flew to her hands and Victor could see Paladinmon was still fighting within it.

"Let him go!" Jessica yelled.

"Certainly," Lady Devimon said throwing the ball into the air. The red ball broke apart and flew in opposite directions away from the others. "What? You did tell me to let him go."

"You bitch!" Renamon exclaimed.

"I know. Don't bother trying to fight me. My powers far exceed your own. You would not have a chance even in your mega levels," Lady Devimon said. "My lord has taught me the black arts himself. You will not defeat me."

"Want to bet!" Victor yelled. "Ebidramon! BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Ebidramon bio-merge to...Trinoamon!"

Trinoamon threw his Lobster Stars at Lady Devimon. As they came near her, they slowed down and she absorbed them.

"Here's a useful skill my lord has taught me. Dark Reflection!" Lady Devimon attacked sending back the stars at Trinoamon.

"AHHHHH!" Victor yelled from the pain.

Trinoamon de-bio-merged back into Victor and Ebidramon. The two of them were in pain; it was clear on their faces and bodies. Jessica and Renamon were about to act but Lady Devimon held up a finger and waved it at them.

"I wouldn't if I were you," she said disappearing.

Jessica and Renamon went over to Victor and Ebidramon. The Tamer and his lobster partner were in great pain.

"Where are they?" Victor asked before losing consciousness.

Paladinmon landed hard on the ground and the impact forced the two of them to de-bio-merge back into their separate forms. Brian coughed and slightly gasped for air.

"What the hell hit us!" Brian exclaimed.

"I don't know," Tinymon said. "But Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

Brian looked around and saw that they weren't in the town anymore. He knew they weren't even in the forest. This was more along the lines of a more technologically developed area. This meant that they were not anywhere near where they should be.

"Come on Tinymon. We better be moving," Brian said as they walked into the city.

As they moved closer, the city seemed stranger. He heard something behind him and he saw a digimon come out in to the open. Brian didn't need to know what digimon it was.

"Hello Elecmon," Brian said greeting the digimon.

The digimon's eyes went wide and it looked back into the doorway.

"Roy! Another human!" He exclaimed.

Roy walked out. From Brian's best guess, Roy was about 16. The shirt he wore gave a good idea where he was from. With the red lettering of CANADA and what appeared to be the Canadian Flag on it. In general, his clothes were old and worn in appearance. Brian noticed the dark blue D-Ark clipped to his jeans; however he didn't notice any card pouch.

"Let's get inside," Roy said looking up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain."

Two hours after the battle, Victor was back on his feet. With this D-Ark in hand, he was trying to figure out the small device. He was at the map screen and noticed that each D-Ark gave off a signal. Kind of like the digivices in the first and second seasons of the show.

"If this is a map," Victor said to himself. "Maybe it has a zooming capability."

After a couple of minutes, Victor found the zoom feature and began to zoom out. Soon, he was at the maximum distance. The map displayed the entire digital world and Victor saw a number of signals scattered around the digital world. Clearly, Lady Devimon didn't want their search to be easy. He exited the restaurant and found the rest of the Tamers were gathered outside.

"What's this about?" Victor asked.

"We've been discussing the recent events," Renamon said.

"About Brian's disappearance," DemiDevimon said.

"Along with the current state of leadership within our group," Alicia continued.

"We've come to a decision," Levi told him.

"In the absence of our current goggle head, we need a new leader." Jessica said holding out a pair of goggles.

"At least till we find Brian, that is. You're just the temporary goggle head," April said.

"I don't know if I can..." Victor said before everyone tackled him. When the dust settled, the goggles were on his head.

"You're the leader now," April said.

"Then let's head for the nearest D-Ark signal," Victor told them.


	13. Gwen

Chapter 13

Gwen

Victor was getting into his new role as leader of the Tamers a little hard. He didn't like to be the leader that was Brian's job. But still, he had been voted and now he had to carry out his new role. They were heading for the nearest D-Ark signal and they saw a skinny girl with blonde hair standing next to a rainbow-coloured chicken. April's D-Ark exposed the information.

"Chickenmon. Chicken virus type digimon. Rookie level. Special attack is Power Peck," April read.

The girl walked up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "My name's Gwen. This is my delightfully happy partner, Chickenmon."

"Does she seem to be a little too happy?" April asked whispering to Victor.

"I wonder what medication she's on," Victor replied.

"Whatever it is its illegal," Jessica said.

Gwen skipped over to them. Victor could see her hair was in pigtails with little pink bows. Clearly to her, Prozac were M & M's.

"Hello," she said waving a hand in a clockwise motion.

"Hi," Levi said.

April noticed she had a basket. In it, there were many coloured flowers.

"Can I walk with you guys?" she asked.

"Sure," Victor told her.

They began to walk some more and April began to notice that Gwen was skipping.

"Would you stop skipping?" April asked her.

"After I kill you guys," Gwen said. "Sorry, you do seem nice enough but I'm doing what I was told."

The girl pulled out a small red ball and threw it against the ground. The ball broke and the rest of the Tamers and their digimon were sent hurtling away as an energy field surrounded April, Bunnymon, Gwen and Chickenmon. April watched as Gwen pulled off the clothes she had on, to reveal clothes underneath. Gwen pulled out the little pink bows and shook her head. She pulled out her leather trench coat. The girl out a case and put on a pair of sunglasses that reminded April of Morpheus's from the Matrix. Gwen turned to look at April; a grin was on her face.

"I'm going to kill you first. Then the rest of your friends," Gwen said pulling out her D-Ark which used to be bright pink. April now noticed that it was pure black. "Chickenmon, let's do it."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Chickenmon bio-merge to...CyberChickenmon!"

"CyberChickenmon. Cyborg Chicken Virus Type Digimon. Mega Level. Special attacks are Clucker Cannon, Egg Shooter and Chicken Destroyer." April read as the giant metal chicken turned towards her.

"Bock you!" She said firing the Clucker Cannon.

At the outskirts of the energy barrier, Ebidramon watched the battle.

"SOMEONE CALL THE COLONEL! WE GOT ENOUGH CHICKEN! ALL WE NEED TO KNOW IS IF WE NEED ORIGINAL RECIPE OR EXTRA CRISPY!" Ebidramon yelled.

"SHUT UP!" CyberChickenmon yelled.

April and Bunnymon were blasted back by the Clucker Cannon. April was okay but Bunnymon was hurt. She ran to her partner.

"Bunnymon, we're not going to lose to something that's only options in life should be original recipe or extra crispy. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" April exclaimed.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Bunnymon matrix-digivolve to...MetalRabbitmon!"

MetalRabbitmon was rather large. Part of her head consisted of a metal plate which extended over one of her eyes. Where the eye used to be, a lenes was now there. The left arm was replaced with what appeared to be a weapon arm. The right leg was completely metal now.

"MetalRabbitmon. Cyborg Rabbit Vaccine Type Digimon. Ultimate Level. Special attacks are Bunny Blaster and Cyborg Kick," Jessica read off.

CyberChickenmon fired away at MetalRabbitmon. However, the great speed of the cyborg bunny allowed the digimon to evade each and every one of the shots.

"Missed me!" MetalRabbitmon exclaimed. "Missed me again! Owwwww!"

One of CyberChickenmon's shots struck the digimon in the chest. "That's it. Bunny Blaster!"

The shot glanced off the cyborg chicken.

"Cluck. Do you think that would have Bocking worked?" CyberChickenmon asked. "Clucker Cannon!"

MetalRabbitmon went to the ground at that shot. So did April. The digimon reverted back to her rookie form and April found herself standing by a peaceful stream. She looked around and saw what appeared to be a human and a digimon sitting by the stream. The human appeared to have a fishing pole and had cast it into the water.

"Hello," she said walking over to the two.

"Not so loud. You'll scare the fish," he said.

April got over to them and saw a guy that was about eighteen years old. He had dark brown hair and the same colour eyes. He had a pair of black goggles on. The guy gestured her to sit down.

"So, my name's Brian. What's yours?" He asked.

"Brian?" She asked questioning whether or not this guy was speaking the truth.

"No I believe that's my name," Brian said to her. "You are?"

"April. How did I get here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Brian said as a tug on the pole occurred. "Hold on."

April waited until Brian pulled in a large catfish and put it in a bucket that Tinymon had with him.

"Now where were we?" he asked. "Oh yes, why are you here?" I guess it's because you need my help."

"Could you come back with me to help fight Gwen?" April asked wondering if he could help like that.

"No, sorry. The same way that you're not really here, neither are we." Brian said as

Tinymon dove into the water and started to throw fish onto the bank.

"TINYMON! You just missed the whole point of fishing! Look, I can't directly affect this battle. Bio-merge." He slipped her a ring and a black card.

With that, April returned to the scene of the battle. She looked at the ring. The brilliant green emerald had an interesting shine. She put the ring on her right finger and looked at her D-Ark screen. Two words were displayed: BIO-MERGE?

"Let's do it," she said.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" she yelled.

"Bunnymon bio-merge to...CrusaderBunnymon!

"

CrusaderBunnymon was a large humanoid rabbit clad in full armour. The clear indications of its rabbit origins were the large rabbit feet and legs, as well as the large bunny ears which stuck out through the helm. CrusaderBunnymon pointed its Carrot

Sword at the cyborg chicken.

"What's up doc?" she asked her opponent.

"You might be a harder kill than I thought," CyberChickenmon said.

"Shall we dance?" She asked as she attacked her opponent.

It didn't take too long before CyberChickenmon fell to the ground.

"I guess I've lost," Gwen said. "But your high placed morals won't let you kill me. Chicken Destroye-!"

CrusaderBunnymon leapt behind CyberChickenmon and ran her sword into the chest of the cyborg chicken. CyberChickenmon touched the blade that protruded from her chest.

"Oh Bock!" CyberChickenmon said breaking apart into data particles.

The energy barrier that had separated the rest of the Tamers from the battle dissipated and CrusaderBunnymon reverted back into April and Bunnymon. Jessica walked over to her clapping her hands.

"That was some battle. But," Jessica said noticing the ring. "Where did you get that ring?"

"Brian gave it to me," she said suddenly remembering the black card. She pulled out the black card and swiped it through the D-Ark. A hologram of Brian appeared.

"Hello everyone. As you can see, I'm still very much alive as is Tinymon. We met up with another Tamer. His name is Roy and his partner's an Elecmon. I hope all of you are fine and I hope that I see you soon," Brian said as the hologram faded. Then as suddenly as it faded, it came back on again. "Oh yes, the ring. When it's green, I'm asleep and you can contact me while you're asleep. When it appears to be a sapphire, I'm wide awake. I don't think I'll be able to get in touch with you guys all the time but we'll see what happens."

Finally, the hologram faded and Victor turned to the others.

"It looks like we're going to have a line of communication between Brian and his new friend. Well, let's see if we can find him." Victor said taking out his D-Ark and looking at its map. "My D-Ark says that there is a town nearby. We might want to stop there for the night."

Christy didn't see the claw tear into her chest. She fell to the ground and she knew that she was dying. Unimon tried to react to whomever was attacking but she watched helplessly as he was deleted as well. Her attacker came into the light. She knew who it was.

"Lady Devimon..." She said.

"Yes. I needed you and your partner to die so I could bring that girl and that chicken back to life, you see. You just don't understand. You're just not important in the grand scheme of things," Christy heard the last words she would ever hear as somehow her body became data itself.

Lady Devimon merged the two data's together into a ball and flew off.

"For a place known as Toy Town, they sure know how to party." Levi said walking into the door of the house that the leader of Toy Town, Monzaemon, had lent them.

Victor was staring out of a window when Jessica walked up to him. She had a couple cups of coffee with her and she handed one to Victor who took it and took a sip.

"What's wrong, O fearless leader?" Jessica asked.

"Christy has been gone for the past few hours. I'm getting worried," Victor said.

"Don't worry," Jessica said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go look for her."

Jessica walked out of the house followed by Renamon. Alicia and Etemon also followed silently. Jessica noticed that a group of ToyAgumons were barring the city gates. She walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's a Data Storm out there, miss. Best to stay inside the town till morning. They usually disappear by then," a ToyAgumon said to her.

Jessica walked away from the gates and sat down at a table with Renamon, Alicia and Etemon. She looked at Renamon.

"What do you know about Data Storms?" She asked.

"They're very rare and anyone trapped in them never returns. We will have to write off Christy and Unimon," Renamon told her very directly.

"But..." Jessica began before Etemon interrupted her.

"She's right. I've lost a few of my banana-brained cousins in them. No one ever returns," Etemon said.

Lady Devimon arrived at the sacred temple. She walked in with the data sphere in her right hand and approached the temple alter. This temple was to the D-Reaper, a program that could take life and return it at its whim. The red jelly-like creature sat on its throne and formed its avatar. The avatar appeared to be a short skinny young girl with long brown hair. In one of the girl's hands, a dog puppet could be seen.

"State your purpose for being here," The Avatar said.

"I wish for you to return the lives of the Tamer Gwen Russo and her partner, Chickenmon." Lady Devimon spoke.

"You know that balance must be maintained. What do you offer in exchange?" The Avatar questioned her.

"I offer you the data of the Tamer Christy Tye and her partner, Unimon." Lady Devimon spoke again displaying the data sphere.

The Avatar took the sphere and placed it on a pedestal that was on the temple alter. After a few seconds, the Avatar turned around with a smile.

"Balance will be maintained. Two lives for two lives" the Avatar said as the sphere disappeared. Then Gwen and Chickenmon appeared in a flash of light. "Here is your purchase."

In another flash of light, Lady Devimon brought the two to Highmiramon's castle. Gwen looked up at Lady Devimon. Fear was etched on her face.

"You will not fail next time," Lady Devimon ordered her.


	14. Ultimate Betrayal Part One

Chapter 14

Ultimate Betrayal Part 1

Victor had been glad that he was able to barter for the use of an Ark. This Ark had been Monzaemon's personal ride. It was pink and filled with toys. He'd seen them on the cartoon and was glad that they were real. However, this Ark didn't have the auto-pilot feature that was on the show and he was flying it with an interface that reminded him of the Taelon shuttles from Earth: Final Conflict.

"So Victor," Ebidramon said to him. "What's the plan?"

"Simple we find the Sovereign and attempt to delete him," Victor told his partner.

"We can all become our mega forms and it should be pretty simple to delete him."

Etemon laughed. Victor would have turned his head but that might change the Ark's course.

"What's your problem?" Victor asked.

"You humans can be a little too arrogant at times. The Sovereign is the most powerful digimon in the world. You don't expect five megas to delete him. It's impossible. It can't be done," Etemon told them.

"Etemon," Alicia swiftly scolded her partner. "We have to try. If we don't, then the Sovereign could keep sending digimon into my world and all hell could break loose. Just like it did in Washington."

Brian, Tinymon, Roy and Elecmon were in a library looking at a few books. Something was troubling Brian.

"Roy, what do you know of the Sovereign?" He asked.

"Well, he is Ebowdomon. You know, he looks like a two headed turtle that has trees growing out of his back. He doesn't really have any interest of sending digimon to the real world," Roy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the reason we came here to this world was to try and stop the Sovereign because one of the digimon we deleted had yelled out 'For My Sovereign!'" Brian said to him.

Roy had a grin on his face. "You guys have to be on crack. Look, about a couple of months ago, there were rumours of a new Mega-level digimon that is organizing a rebellion. However we don't know where he is," Roy told him.

"Then my friends could be after the wrong digimon," Brian said.

"Exactly. We may want to stop them," Roy said.

"Perhaps we can help," a voice said then the world went black for the four of them.

"We're running out of fuel," Victor said. "I'm setting us down."

Victor set the Ark down. When he finally landed, the Ark broke apart into data particles. The Tamer shook his head.

"Monzaemon's not going to like this," he said.

They continued to walk until they came across what appeared to be a train station. April noticed a train was in the station. The Tamers approached the train slowly because in this world, nothing was as it appeared to be.

"Hello," the train bellowed.

"OH MY GOD!" Levi yelled. "WHAT THE HELL SAID THAT!"

"It was me you moron," the train said as data came up on April's D-Ark.

"Trainmon. Train Virus Type digimon," April read off.

"Do you need to go anywhere?" Trainmon asked.

"Actually could you take us to see the Sovereign?" Victor asked.

"Well, that's on my way. Hop in," he said.

The Tamers hopped in and the Trainmon sped down the tracks at a great velocity. Bunnymon was busy gnawing on a carrot. April was drinking a cup of tea. Victor was

staring at the holo-map. Jessica was drinking her twenty-seventh cup of coffee that morning. She brought a cup over to Victor who accepted the cup.

"Worried?" She asked.

"You could tell," he said back.

"You have the same look every time you are," she replied.

"Well, you're right. I am," Victor said.

"About what?" Jessica asked.

"A lot of things," Victor said taking a sip of coffee. "I'm worried about what will happen. I'm worried for the safety of everyone here. I'm worried about Brian and his new friend. I'm worried about the fact that if we fail, nothing is going to be able to stop the evil digimon from destroying the real world."

"You seem like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Victor. But you're not in this alone. Each one of us knows what might happen and we've accepted it. We knew the risks and we've accepted them. That's why we're here. Victor let us lighten your load," Jessica said setting down the coffee. Then, Jessica kissed him gently on the lips.

Victor was about to reply when Trainmon suddenly stopped. The Tamer ran out of the digimon and Victor saw two digimon. His D-Ark came up with the information.

"BlackMangaAngemon. Fallen Angel Virus type digimon. Ultimate level. Special Attack is Devil's Gate," Victor read off. "Etemon. Monkey Virus Type digimon. Ultimate level. Special Attacks are…"

Victor's D-Ark went blank as CrusaderBunnymon appeared and used her Carrot Sword and deleted both digimon.

"Did we really have time to wait?" April asked him after she reverted back to human form.

They got back onto the train and they sped off again. Soon, they arrived at a large city.

"I believe this is your stop. The Sovereign's Palace is in the centre of the city," Trainmon said.

"Thank you!" Everyone exclaimed in unison as the digimon sped away.

The group of humans and digimon walked toward the centre of the city. At many times, they were tempted to stop and look at some interesting things but they knew that now wasn't the time. Now, they had to save the world from the Sovereign.

Roy was chained to a wall as were Brian, Elecmon and Tinymon. He saw his digimon kidnappers enter the room.

"You may be wondering why we kidnapped you," Jijimon said.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind," Roy said with a smile. "Maybe we could talk better without chains."

"Merely a precautionary measure for our safety," Jijimon said tapping his staff. The chains disappeared and the Tamers and their digimon got up.

"We have received reports of a group of humans who are moving to delete our Sovereign, Ebowdomon. Are you those humans?" Jijimon asked.

"Well, I use to be until circumstances caused me to find out about the rebels. However the rest of my friends don't know this," Brian told him.

"This may be bad. We have reports of a rebel Tamer that has infiltrated your group of friends. They picked this Tamer up recently and already has proven themselves," Jijimon said.

"What do you need help with?" Elecmon asked stepping forward.

"We know they are moving towards the Sovereign's Palace. We want the two of you to be at the front gate with your digimon partners of course. You will have to figure out who is the rebel Tamer. Trust me this will be hard to do," Jijimon said activating a warp gate.

Brian, Roy, Tinymon and Elecmon ran through the gate and found themselves at the front gate. It wasn't long before they saw the other Tamers arrive.

"Brian!" Victor exclaimed. "Glad you could be here. We found this girl, April. She's great in battle. I also found my brother, Brett."

Brian first looked at April. She wore blue jeans and a light blue tank top. Her pink and blue D-Ark was clipped to a belt loop. Her partner, Bunnymon, was busy cleaning her face. The bunny was sneezing a little from the dust. When she was done cleaning herself, she pulled out a carrot and began to have a snack.

"Brian," Jessica said. "What's going on?"

Brian looked at Brett. He was a perfect mirror of Victor except for minor differences. Brett's face had a goatee. He wore a lot a black leather and Brian saw the black D-Ark clipped to the jacket. Brian also noticed his partner, DarkEbidramon.

"Everyone step away from Brett," Brian ordered them. "He's not who you think he is."

"Brian what's going on?" Jessica asked repeating herself.

"Roy and I found out that there was an evil Tamer recently arrived in your group," Brian said.

Victor, Jessica, Levi, Alicia and Brett turned to look at April. She was filing her nails when she noticed them staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Brian you've gone off the deep end if you think its April," Victor said.

"Victor maybe those goggles are pinching off the flow of blood to your brain," Brian said taking Victor's goggles off. "It's your brother. I'm going to have to kill him."

Brian stepped forward and Victor stepped into his path.

"I'm not going to let you do it," Victor told him.

"You can't stop me," Brian replied.

"Oh yes I will," Victor said slugging Brian in the jaw.

Brian fell to the ground. He picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his jaw.

"Nice shot. But let's settle this the way they do it here," Brian said pulling out his D-Ark. "The Sovereign in this palace isn't the enemy and if you understand this, I guess I'll have to pound it into you."

"Bring it on," Victor said.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	15. Ultimate Betrayal Part Two

Chapter 15

Ultimate Betrayal Part 2

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Brian yelled.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Victor yelled.

"Tinymon bio-merge to…Paladinmon!"

"Ebidramon bio-merge to…Trinoamon!"

Trinoamon brought his two katana out. He slashed the air and faced his opponent, someone he once thought of as his best friend.

"I don't want to delete you Brian. But you're threatening my family and I won't stand for it," Victor said to Brian.

"I don't want to do this either. Why won't you listen?" Brian said to him as Trinoamon attacked.

"Lobster Stars!"

Paladinmon leapt out of the way of the hail of shurikens and fired his Temporal Cannon which struck. Trinoamon landed on the ground and ran towards Paladinmon with his katanas out to his sides. He slashed and Paladinmon blocked with his own sword. The two of them fought without knowing that two different parties were watching them.

Highmiramon had been getting better. Soon, he would be able to fight once more. His attention was drawn by LadyDevimon entering his chamber.

"My lord I thought you might want to see this," she said activating the Viewing Crystals.

As Highmiramon began to watch the fight, the dark lord smiled.

"Perhaps my problem may be solved for me," he said.

Prophetmon finally reached his Ultra form again and was he was back. He turned to see Mimicmon was watching the table and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Prophetmon asked.

"Your pieces are fighting each other," Mimicmon said. "Take a look."

Prophetmon flew up and landed near the table. He watched as Paladinmon and Trinoamon began to battle each other.

"This is terrible," Prophetmon said. "This must end soon or else all could be lost."

The battle had been going on for several hours now. Trinoamon was weakening and Brian knew that he only needed one more attack to force him to revert back to Victor and Ebidramon. The ninja lobster was slowing down and both Brian and Tinymon knew they could hit him.

"Let's do it," Tinymon said.

"Victor this is going to hurt me than it hurts you," Brian said.

"SHIELD OF THE AGES!" Paladinmon attacked.

The blue energy blast collided with the ninja and when the blast ended and light returned to normal, Victor and Ebidramon were on the ground badly bruised and burnt. Brian returned to himself and Tinymon.

"I'm sorry Victor," Brian said.

A scream echoed suddenly. Brian and Victor turned around to see DarkTrinoamon with one of his claws squeezing April, the other claw squeezing Bunnymon.

"Brett!" Victor yelled out in pain. "Why?"

"Why not?" Brett replied. "A little revenge for deleting Gwen and Chickenmon once already."

"What do you mean, once already?" Jessica asked.

They heard laughter and turned to see Gwen and Chickenmon walking out of a bank of fog. A smile was on her face which seemed wrong.

"I'll be back," Gwen said. "Or at least I should have said that."

"MY LORD!" Brett yelled. "SHOW YOUR GREATNESS TO YOUR ENEMIES AND LET THEM QUAKE IN FEAR OF YOUR MIGHT!"

Black feathers appeared and began to swirl around. Winds began to pick up and the feathers began to clump together. The pile of feathers began to grow very tall. At about nine feet, large black wings shot out and another digimon was shown as the feathers fell away. Brian had a look of that told them that this digimon was familiar to him.

"Oh, Lucy. I'm home," the large black digimon said.

"Nice entrance," Levi said clapping. Alicia slapped him.

"Who are you?" Brian asked. "I know you, yet I can't place you."

"Oh, Brian. How easily you forget," he said.

"THIS IS ALL WELL AND GOOD BUT COULD YOU PLEASE FREE ME!" April yelled before being squeezed a little tighter.

The black digimon snicked at the cry of pain that April made.

"Brian. I am to Tinymon what Professor James Moriarty was to Sherlock Holmes," he said. "Does that clarify things?"

"High…mira…mon," Brian said his eyes wide open.

"So you remember me. The day I was just a simple drawing of yours. A simple figment of your deepest darkest imagination. You wanted the perfect villain and now you have me. I hope you can live with the consequences," Highmiramon said with a half grin on his face. "Provided of course, if you manage to live."

Bunnymon looked at her captor's claw. She saw she was close to what she thought was a weak spot and she bit down hard on the area. DarkTrinoamon screamed in pain as he dropped both April and Bunnymon. Renamon leapt through the air and grabbed both of them before they could hit the ground.

"But enough with this. Brett, Gwen, let's return to my domain. As for these intruders, be gone with you!" Highmiramon yelled waving a clawed hand.

Suddenly, the Tamers and their partners were very high off the ground in the blue sky. Brian could tell that they had returned to Earth. Levi looked down.

"Isn't that Paris?" Levi asked.

Everyone looked down and they had a look of shock. Bunnymon looked at April.

"Why does this remind me of Looney Toons?" Bunnymon asked before they began to fall.

Brian pulled out his D-Ark as he heard Jessica yell curse words in several different languages, only a few Brian knew.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Alicia yelled.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Brian yelled.

"Tinymon bio-merge to…Paladinmon!"

Paladinmon turned to the others.

"BIO-MERGE NOW!" Brian yelled.

The others bio-merged as they continued their descent. Sakuyamon and CrusaderBunnymon managed to land without any harm but the others weren't so lucky. Paladinmon, in his effort to slow himself, collided with the Eiffel Tower. The large metal tower fell crashing to the ground. Trinoamon hit a large arch.

"I'm not going to be able to pay for this," Victor said in pain.

"Me either," Brian said.

Mega Etemon landed in a river and slightly laughed when AngeMyotismon crashed into Versailles Palace. He didn't destroy one building, but every square inch of the palace as he tried to slow down.

"Well this could have been worse," Levi said.

The entire French army showed up five minutes later.

"BOO!" Ebidramon yelled.

The entire French army turned tail and ran yelling in fright. The Tamers began to laugh.

Brett and Gwen sat out on a balcony at Highmiramon's castle. They were eating a dinner that appeared to be expensive. Brett's hand was bandaged.

"Trust me my love," Brett said. "They will all die."


	16. Eldon?

Chapter 16

Eldon?

"It's great to be home," Victor said as he fell down onto his bed. I'm just worried about what I'm going to tell Mom and Dad."

"I know," said Ebidramon. "Why don't we play DOA: Beach Volleyball?"

"Okay," Victor said grabbing a controller.

-----------------------------

Alicia and Etemon were at a stable grooming horses.

-----------------------------

Levi was busy with a MotoCross race.

-----------------------------

Brian, however, wasn't so relaxed. He was walking down a sidewalk till he came to a stop when he saw April flipping madly through a book. Finally, the girl tossed the book away. Perplexed, Brian walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked when he was over there.

"Everything's wrong!" April exclaimed. "My room is perfect. It never is! My younger sister always messes it up. She's the dirtiest little girl you could ever know. But look at her." April said pointing to a girl in pig tails.

Brian saw that the girl was playing with Barbies and a doll house. He wasn't impressed.

"She might have changed," Brian said to her.

"Well look at that book," April said to him.

Brian picked the book up. It was a copy of Prey by Michael Crichton. He was also reading this book flipped to the page he was on.

"The networks could find patterns in data better than the huma-." Brian read surprised it suddenly stopped. "Where's the rest of it?"

"I haven't read it. Neither have you apparently," April said.

Brian's vision suddenly went black for a second. When his vision returned, April had one eyebrow raised. Soon, Brian felt a cold presence behind him and he slowly turned around. Lady Devimon was behind him with her arms crossed and a smile across her face.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out," Lady Devimon said. "Looks like Gwen and Brett lost the bet."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"You never returned to the real world. Lord Highmiramon devised a way to test you; it was also designed to find your fears. However, it failed because you two are a little too bright for your own good. I'm sure that you might have been killed by this shadow realm but now it's a little too late. I guess you'll have to die a little sooner," Lady Devimon said looking at a watch on her wrist. "I think its time for your Trainmon."

Brian opened his eyes and saw that he and April were inside a slowing Trainmon. April got up slowly and the Trainmon stopped.

"End of the line. Get out now!" Trainmon bellowed.

But…" April said.

Suddenly the Trainmon tilted on one side and Brian and April fell out. The Trainmon righted itself and sped down the track. Brian picked April up and the two began to walk away from the tracks.

"Great," said April. "We're in the digital world without our partners. Our situation could only get worse, we're screwed."

"Not necessarily," Brian said. "Things could get better."

Then, they heard familiar laughing from behind them. They turned to see a giant metallic chicken coming out of the forest.

"I'm back!" Gwen exclaimed. "This is a turkey shoot."

Brian turned to April. "You're right April, we ARE screwed. Now, shall we run?" he asked.

"Let's," she answered.

They ran followed closely by CyberChickenmon. April noticed a small cave and she led Brian into it; fortunately it was too small for the giant cyborg chicken.

"Great, a cave. This reminds me of too many movies," Brian said with a look of despair.

"BOCK! I'M GOING TO BOCK YOU UP!" CyberChickenmon yelled.

April was staring at lights dancing on the water. Then, she remembered that they didn't have flashlights so that couldn't be it. She followed the lights and saw two floating objects.

"Brian, what are these?" shed asked

Brian entered the chamber that she was in and watched as his D-Ark changed into a D-Tector. He recognized the digivice he now held and knew what to do. Brian noticed that April now had a D-Tector. He pointed it at one of the objects. A bright glow came from his digivice and the object disappeared. April did the same thing.

"Now let me see if I can remember what they did on the show," Brian said holding the digivice. "Execute!" His hand had a glowing ribbon of energy around it. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

April stood back as a sphere of energy enveloped Brian.

"TEMPORAMON!" Brian yelled.

Temporamon was a tall digimon with blue armour. He had golden blades that encircle his wrists. Green hair shot out of his head and Brian noticed that April was backing up.

"What did you do with Brian?" she asked.

"I am Brian," Temporamon said.

"No you aren't. Brian is a Tamer," she said. "He's human."

"Look. My partner is a small virus type digimon that likes pizza. His name is Tinymon, we bio-merge into Paladinmon. Your partner is Bunnymon; she's a bunny that enjoys carrots and cleaning her face. Do you want me to continue to Victor?" Temporamon said.

"No. But how did you do that?" she asked.

Temporamon quickly explained and April decided to try it.

"EXECUTE!" she yelled. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

April reformed into a tall feminine looking digimon. She had large feather wings like Angewomon. Jewels adorned her forehead as she had long blonde hair that extended down to the wings, a retractable blade on each arm appeared.

"ANARAMON!" she yelled.

"Now let's see if we can't get rid of the drumsticks," Temporamon said.

-----------------------------

CyberChickenmon was rapidly pecking away at the carven entrance. She was trying to get at the two Tamers that were in this cave. Suddenly, multiple stinging energy barrages hit her in the beak which caused her to fall back in pain. Two digimon came out of the cave. A blue one with green hair ran out and another one with wings flew out. They landed.

"Hey, have you seen two humans enter that cave you came out of?" CyberChickenmon asked.

"Nope," the green-haired one said. His voice seemed familiar. "Only me and Anaramon were in there."

"Well, I must have been mistaken. Thank you," CyberChickenmon said running off.

As CyberChickenmon ran off into the distance, Temporamon watched her. Anaramon landed next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think we'd better follow her and make sure she doesn't attack anyone else," said Temporamon. "Let's keep our distance."

A few hours later, Anaramon and Temporamon had lost the giant chicken and had reverted back to human form. April's hands went to her as she ran fingers through it.

"Man that was cool!" April exclaimed. "It feels better than being CrusaderBunnymon."

"I know what you mean," Brian said as they heard a distant explosion. "I think that was our friendly chicken."

They ran towards the explosion and saw CyberChickenmon was fighting some more digimon. "Bock! Pitiful humans. These Legendary Warriors I heard about are really weak," CyberChickenmon clucked out.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" Alderamon attacked. The fireballs impacted with the chicken who brushed off the attack. Kazemon jumped and was about to do her attack when CyberChickenmon's Clucker Cannon zeroed in on her.

"Bock! That won't work!" CyberChickenmon exclaimed as she attacked. "Clucker Cannon!"

"AHHHHHH!" Kazemon yelled as she was hit with the blast. Brian could see the girl's data was being revealed.

"Bock! Data! Cool!" She exclaimed as she loaded the data revealing a hurt human girl.

"They won't be able to keep this up," Brian said to April running towards the battle.

-----------------------------

Bokamon and Patamon were watching the battle and were worried about the Legendary Warriors. The only ones that were left were Alderamon, Beowolfmon, and MetalKabuterimon. CyberChickenmon had stolen the spirits of the others.

"They won't be able to fight this big chicken much longer," Bokamon said to Patamon. "It's too powerful."

"Hey Bokamon, look. Humans," Patamon said pointing.

Bokamon looked to the distance to see a human boy and human girl running towards the battle. "They might help but I'm not so sure," Bokamon said.

The human boy had a D-Tector out and a smile on his face. "So Gwen, why don't you leave these people alone and let's settle this?" he said a fractal code forming around his fingers.

The girl walked up next to the boy, a fractal code around her fingers as well.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They yelled in unison.

"TEMPORAMON!"

"ANARAMON!"

Temporamon reminded Bokamon a lot like Agunimon but he was different. It was a little hard to describe. Anaramon was beautiful, she was really beautiful.

"So, shall we dance?" Temporamon asked.

CyberChickenmon fired her Clucker Cannon and the two new Legendary Warriors leapt out of the way with ease. Temporamon leapt into the air. "Temporal Tornado!" he exclaimed as a blur tornado began to spiral around CyberChickenmon.

"Fire your attacks into his attack!" Anaramon ordered the remaining warriors.

"CLUCKER CANNON!" CyberChickenmon attacked randomly. The energy blast struck Beowolfmon hard.

"Thunder Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon attacked.

"Atomic Inferno!" Alderamon attacked.

"Zealot Zapper!" Anaramon attacked.

The three attacks intersected the Temporal Tornado and they could hear CyberChickenmon screaming in pain. Temporamon ceased the attack and they could see CyberChickenmon's Fractal Code. The green-haired digimon pulled out his D-Tector. "Fractal Code! Digitize!" he exclaimed drawing in the code. It's back to the egg for your partner."

Gwen fell to the ground with her arms wrapped around Chickenmon's egg. Tears were streaming down her face and she yelled out a name. A large black lobster ninja landed. He grabbed the girl and flew off. Temporamon pointed his D-Tector towards Tommy and Zoe and returned their spirits. Then everyone reverted to normal. The boy had goggles on and walked over to Takuya and extended his hand. Takuya shook it.

"My name's Brian," the boy said.

"Hi! I'm April," the girl said smiling.

"I knew it. The mythical Legendary Warriors of Time and Space," Bokamon said.

"What are you talking about Bokamon?" Takuya asked.

"Well, most digimon know of the original ten legendary warriors, but it is believed that there were actually fourteen. These four warriors are believed to have sacrificed themselves so that the others could live," Bokamon said.

"Oh," J.P said.

They walked for about five days when they found a cave that they walked into. It wasn't an unusual cave but they saw two glowing objects. Brian approached the glowing blue object and it brought itself into Brain's D-Tector. April did the same.

"Well, well, well! Look what I found," April heard a familiar voice say. She turned around slowly and saw Gwen walk towards them. A smile parted Gwen's lips.

"I'm going to punish you for what you did to my partner," Gwen said. She pulled out what looked like a D-Tector. "FUSION EVOLUTION!"


	17. Return To Shadow Eldon

Chapter 17

Return to Shadow Eldon

"Gwenderdramon!" Gwen yelled out.

This was the funniest looking digimon that hey had ever seen. A very simple description would have been that it appeared to be a large reptilian chicken. A more complex description would have been too complicated.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Gwenderdramon yelled. "Raining Eggs!"

Eggs materialized and began to fall. When they impacted on something, they detonated. Quickly, Takuya and Koji fusion-evolved into Alderamon and Beowolfmon. J.P beast-evolved into MetalKabuterimon, while Zoe and Tommy spirit-evolved into Kazemon and Komamon.

"We have to help them," Brian said. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

When nothing happened, Brian tried again. Then, April tried. Again nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Brain asked.

"You're not doing it right," a female voice said from behind them.

The two Tamers turned and saw that the scenery had changed. They were now in a kind of palace throne room. A female angel digimon sat at the throne. Somehow, Brian knew who it was.

"Ophanimon," Brian said greeting the Celestial digimon.

"Exactly. Like I said you're not doing it right," Ophanimon said to them.

"What do you mean?" April asked her.

Ophanimon smiled. "You should be attempting Unity Evolution," she said to them.

"But won't that mean your Legendary Warriors would be stripped of their spirits?" Brian asked her.

"No, you will not be drawing on them. Instead, you will be drawing on the powers of your digimon. The other four digimon captured by Highmiramon will also be drawn upon," Ophanimon said waving good-bye to them. The two Tamers were back in the cavern and saw the battle was favouring Gwenderdramon. The only two left were Alderamon and Beowolfmon and both digimon were weakening. Gwenderdramon was clucking with happiness. Brian turned to look at April who had a grin across her face.

"You ready?" April asked him.

"Always," Brian said as they ran towards the battle.

-----------------------------

In Shadow Eldon, Victor was trying to explain what had happened in the digital world to his parents. They weren't pleased. Jessica was there and tried to help.

"Victor, I can't believe you let this happen. You're his big brother," his mother said. "Why didn't you try?"

"Because he tried to fight Brian who found out the truth and Victor was too pig-headed to not take Brian's advice. No offence honey," Jessica said to them.

"Leave now," his father said to him. "Don't come back without your brother."

Victor went to his room and packed some clothes, and then he and Ebidramon walked out of the apartment and went to the park. Jessica found them there and sat close to Victor.

"I know how you must feel," Jessica said to him. "But they'll get over it. You can stay at my mansion. My parents are out of the country anyway, so they won't mind."

-----------------------------

"What do you want?" Gwenderdramon asked. "I'll kill you two in a second."

"You're not going to kill anyone," Brian said.

"Because we're going to have KFC," April told her.

"EXECUTE! UNITY EVOLUTION!" Brian and April yelled out together.

Brian changed into a very large blue dragon. This dragon only had one head, a wingspan half the size of Demondramon, though the wings were similar. April changed into a digimon taller than Angewomon; she resembled Anaramon but was even more beautiful than before.

"CHRONODRAMON!" Brian yelled out.

"AMARSINAMON!" April yelled out.

Gwenderdramon was backing up as well as looking up, her legs were shaking. "Oh bock," she said weakly.

Chronodramon looked around at the size of the carven, and then he turned his head to talk to Amarsinamon.

"Do you find it cramped in here?" he asked her.

"Just a tad," she said.

"Let me just flex my wings," he said extending his wings.

The wings broke through the rock and the entire carven shattered like an egg. The way he broke the carven caused no rock to fall on anyone.

"That better?" Chronodramon asked.

"Much," Amarsinamon said standing up to her full height. "Shall we dispose of this freakish chicken?"

"I thought it was a dragon?" Chronodramon replied.

"I'm not sure what to call it," she said. "Chragon? Dragken?"

"I'M GOING TO BOCK YOU UP!" Gwenderdramon yelled with her voice laced with fear.

Amarsinamon flew up into the air and raised her hands at the sky.

"Sadness of the Universe!" she exclaimed as the sky parted open and space became visible.

Chronodramon was looking up at the sky with a look of awe. "Wow! That's cool."

Gwenderdramon was running as the asteroids began to fall. Every time an asteroid fell close to the evil digimon, she changed course. Amarsinamon was laughing as she attacked.

"This is like Duck Hunt," she laughed as she noticed the attack ended. "Oh well, chicken is better sliced."

Chronodramon flew into the air; he opened his mouth as he attacked.

"FIRE OF AGES!" he yelled as blue flames shot out of his mouth. "BOCK! THAT'S HOT!" Gwenderdramon yelled as she ran into a cornfield.

Chronodramon flew over the cornfield and had a grin on his face.

"Amarsinamon, do you like popcorn chicken?" he asked her.

"Pretty good," she said.

"FIRE OF AGES!" he attacked popping the corn.

In the middle of the field of popcorn, Gwenderdramon looked baked. She blew out a poof of smoke. Chronodramon hovered in mid-air as Amarsinamon got close. Fractal codes surrounded Gwenderdramon.

"I got her last time. You get her this time," Chronodramon said.

Amarsinamon landed on the ground and took out her D-Tector. "Fractal Code! Digitize!" she exclaimed.

Once Gwenderdramon disappeared, Chronodramon and Amarsinamon found themselves in front of April's house. Amarsinamon saw her house was in ruins. Chronodramon stepped out of the rubble. He reached down and picked by the book Prey, he threw it to Amarsinamon who accidentally ripped the book in two.

"Oops," Amarsinamon said throwing the book away. "It's blank. Now how do we get back to the real world?"

"I think we need to do the bad guy role," Chronodramon replied.

"What?" Amarsinamon asked. "Destroy Shadow Eldon?"

"Yep," Chronodramon said as his tail caused a neighbouring house to disintegrate. "So, let's get to work."

-----------------------------

Victor turned on the news over at Jessica's mansion. The TV took up an entire wall.

"Digimon are now attacking Eldon. We go live to the scene," the reporter said. "Kent, what's the situation?"

"Barbara, two digimon bio-emerged in this neighbourhood and already they are beginning their rampage through out fair city." Kent said.

"Wait Jessica!" Victor yelled as Jessica walked into the room. "Isn't that April's house?"

"What's left of it at least," Jessica said dressed in a bath robe.

"You might want to get dressed," Victor said. "Looks like the war continues."

-----------------------------

"I don't want to see my parents again," Roy said.

"But why?" Alicia asked him.

"Before Elecmon arrived, my life sucked. My father drank, did drugs, and abused both me and my mom. My mom was just as bad. I don't want to go back," Roy said to her. "I'd probably end up killing both of them."

Alicia took hold of his hand. "Roy, I would like you to come live with me. Because I love you."

-----------------------------

Amarsinamon and Chronodramon were walking down the street. Chronodramon's tail was swishing back and forth, hitting houses along the way.

"What do we need to blow up?" Amarsinamon asked.

"Obviously, Highmiramon had chosen a focal point. If we destroy that we should collapse this reality," Chronodramon said as he noticed five people and five digimon show up.

"Where's Brian?" Victor asked. "He's late."

Chronodramon was about to say who he was but then four figures came around the corner.

"This should be interesting," Chronodramon said.

"So Brian, what the hell is that?" Jessica asked.

(Brian) considered a moment. "Looks like a dragon digimon but I can't figure what she is," (Brian) said.

"Whatever," (April) said. "Can't we just kill them?"

"Look. April and I can probably take care of them let's keep you guys in reserve," (Brian) said adjusting his goggles.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge Activate!" (Brian) and (April) exclaimed. "Tinymon bio-merge to Paladinmon!"

"Bunnymon bio-merge to…CrusaderBunnymon!"

Paladinmon and CrusaderBunnymon turned towards the two digimon. Amarsinamon had a smile on her face.

"Do we have to fight these guys?" she laughingly asked Chronodramon.

"It would appear so," Chronodramon said.

"I'm going to have to kick my own ass," Amarsinamon said laughing.

"I'll take Paladinmon. You take that armoured bunny," Chronodramon said

Paladinmon attacked Chronodramon furiously; he slashed and ended up tripping over a Buick.

"DAMN IT!" Paladinmon yelled.

Victor scratched his head. "Why did that winged digimon say she had to kick her own ass?" he asked everyone.

"I don't know," Ebidramon said raising his claws up to imitate a shrug.

"Bunny Slash!" CrusaderBunnymon attacked but was blocked by one of Amarsinamon's blades that extended out from her wrists.

"Too slow!" Amarsinamon exclaimed with a giggle. Then she rammed an elbow into CrusaderBunnymon's helm, "Crossite Sorrow!" It appeared as though space had warped around the battlefield; energy bolts began to fly out of nowhere and struck the holy bunny knight. CrusaderBunnymon screamed under the force of the attack and collapsed on the ground.

"I won't let you win," CrusaderBunnymon said trying to get up.

"You will lose," Amarsinamon said rising into the air. "This will do you in," she raised her hands up to the sky. "Sadness of the Universe!"

The sky opened up once again and asteroids fell from the sky. They rained down and began to strike the bunny knight. Finally, fractal code data could be seen encircling CrusaderBunnymon. Amarsinamon landed and somehow, Victor could tell she didn't want to do this. He saw a small device in the winged female digimon's hand.

"Fractal Code! Digitize!" She exclaimed drawing in the fractal code. CrusaderBunnymon disappeared and Amarsinamon looked up to the sky and she saw Chronodramon began his battle with Paladinmon.

"TEMPORAL SLASH!" Paladinmon attacked slashing the Destiny Sword. Chronodramon dodged the attack which destroyed a Starbucks. Five seconds later, Starbucks rebuilt itself. Chronodramon's bladed tail, which reminded the digimon of Draco's tail from the movie Dragonheart, went into battle mode and he slashed the temporal knight.

"Fire of Ages!" Chronodramon attacked spitting out the blue flames.

Paladinmon fell to the ground. Chronodramon noticed that he was in his neighbourhood. The dragon digimon grinned. With a quick roll, Chronodramon rolled through his own "home" and they heard Paladinmon yell in rage but it was too late. This reality was destabilizing and soon, Brian and April found themselves in a dungeon lit by light bulbs. They saw that their digimon were stuck in tiny cages and the Tamers were lying on tables. Brian and April freed the Tamers but Levi was a little hard to get up.

"Five more minutes mommy," he said.

Jessica walked over to Levi's table and grabbed the edge of the table. With a swift move, she toppled the table sending Levi crashing to the ground.

"Could someone get us out of here?" Renamon asked.

The Tamers walked over to the cages of their digimon. Ebidramon was playing a harmonica. DemiDevimon was throwing tiny cards into a tiny hat. Etemon and Renamon were unable to move due to their size. Elecmon was trying to blast his way out of the cage. Bunnymon was cleaning her face and sneezing. Tinymon had somehow found a mini-PS2, a mini-TV, as well as a mini-fridge.

"Where did you get all that?" Victor asked Brian's partner.

"It was in my cage when they stuck me here," Tinymon said as Bunnymon stepped on something.

"I think I just broke mine," the bunny said with a sneeze.

"Let's get out of here," Brian said.

The Tamers managed to escape without too much difficulty and suddenly, they found themselves at Prophetmon and Mimicmon's plantation house.

"You took long enough," Mimicmon said.

"What's going on?" Brian asked sitting down next to him.

"It's simple," Mimicmon said taking a sip of lemonade. "You are the first human and digimon group to lose."

"What?" Brian asked him.

Mimicmon waved his hand and a horrific scene unfolded. Fires burned over most of the planet. Victor couldn't tell where Australia was. Most of Europe appeared to be in ruins. Brian fell to his knees thinking that he had destroyed the human race.

"Hoot," Prophetmon said gently. "You didn't destroy the human race."

"What can be done?" Jessica asked.

"I've spoken to the Digital Sovereign, Ebowdomon. He's agreed to help the humans by allowing them to live here in the digital world," Prophetmon told them. "If I'm right, this is humanity's only chance for survival.

"Thank you," Brian said as Prophetmon sent them to the real world.


	18. Divided We Stand, United We Fall

Chapter 18

Divided we stand, United we fall

Brian was nervous as he took to the podium to address the United Nations. The ambassadors from the remaining countries in the real world were there.

"As you know, Earth's ecosystem will not be able to recover if humans remain here. It will recover if we leave. I know what you might be thinking. Where would we go? Or rather where could we go? I've spoken to the Digimon Sovereign and he's agreed to allow the human race to take refuge in his domain. I know what is going through your heads. Digimon have been attacking us. Why leave our fate in their hands?" Brian said to the assembly. "What you don't realize is that beneath their exterior, they are as human and as alive as we are. Not all digimon are evil as you might think. Our only chance to survive as a species is to go into the digital world and trust them. I know that you, honourable people, have placed a lot of trust in me. All that I am asking is that you put your trust in me. I'm asking you to trust me, one last time."

The members of the United Nations voted but Brian knew they would vote for the digital world. Out of 6 billion people, only 1 million 200 thousand had survived Highmiramon's attacks. What was left of the human race could fill up New York City, were it still standing. After the six hour debate between the delegates, Brian was called back to the chamber. The delegate from the United States stood up.

"It would appear that we should do as you ask," the delegate said.

It took another two weeks to get everyone that was left to the one point on the planet that Prophetmon had informed Brian to use. The Tamers' D-Arks began to glow and they pointed them at a nearby mountain. It seemed as though a gigantic glowing door had opened, a soldier with a megaphone got onto the jeep.

"Alright, go!" The solider ordered.

It took two hours to get everyone through and the Tamers awed at the silence when everyone had entered.

"I can't believe its this silent. No people," Levi said.

Bunnymon kicked him in the shin, Levi toppled over in pain. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Of course it's going to be quiet dumbo," Bunnymon said sneezing. "We'd better go."

The Tamers began to move through the digi-port but Brian waited at the Earth end. He bent down and scooped up some dirt. Running it through his fingers, a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Brian we got to go," Tinymon said.

They walked through the portal and it closed behind them.

-----------------------------

April's Diary: Day 5

_**When we arrived in the Digital world, there were digimon sent by the Sovereign to welcome us here. Already, I've seen two humans and two digimon become partners. The irony is that one of the partners was a MetalSeadramon and a five-year old girl with pig tails. The other partnership was a Divermon and a boy that couldn't swim. However, I'm worried. I think Brian blames himself for what happened.**_

April's Diary: Day 17

_**A child was born here in the digital world. It was a little girl. She was named Digita. I'm happy for her parents.**_

April's Diary: Day 32

_**Victor has proposed to Jessica and she accepted! I'm SO happy for them. Brian and Tinymon came to a recent party but they seemed distant. More partnerships have been formed. I feel this is essential for humanity to get over their fears of Digimon.**_

April's Diary: Day 67

_**A man has almost died. He was sitting on a cliff when the rock gave away. If it hadn't been for a passing Whamon in the ocean below the cliff, he'd be dead.**_

April's Diary: Day 85

_**Everyone's getting settled in better. A few people want to go and explore but were told it was inadvisable without a partner. They were disappointed but it was understandable. Bunnymon won about thirteen rounds of poker against three former U.S Marines. Brian and Tinymon are spending more and more time by themselves lately. I hope they can forgive themselves for I am sure that everyone else has.**_

April's Diary: Day 123

_**Brian has come out of his self-imposed exile and managed to help the people who wanted to farm by finding them seeds. Roy and Elecmon managed to find some Gazimon who knew how to farm in this area. I feel sorry for Brian. While my family managed to survive, his family died during the initial attacks. I guess the only family he considers he has left is his partner. I don't know if he thinks of the other Tamers as family.**_

April's Diary: Day 142

_**A boy has died. This time, a young Puerto-Rican boy found a gun. He had the weapon pointed at his head and threatened to pull the trigger. Brian tried to talk him down. The boy said that he missed his old home and that he couldn't stand living here anymore. I won't forget when the blood splattered on Brian's face. My only guess it that it deepened whatever sorrow Brian had already been in.**_

April's Diary: 143

_**The boy's funeral was today. The boy's mother, his only family the boy had left, thanked Brian for what he tried to do though it failed. After the funeral, Brian and Tinymon went back into their exile. The weight of the world should never rest on one person's shoulders.**_

April's Dairy: Day 175

_**We have a small city built now. I live out of town in a nice sized house with a few bunny pens. Brian still hasn't returned. Victor and Ebidramon failed to find him two weeks ago and though Roy and Elecmon know the Digital World better than anyone, they couldn't find them. I haven't been able to time the ring communications right. I keep on missing them. On a lighter note, Bunnymon has been making fun of chickens.**_

April's Diary: Day 203

_**Brian has been gone for two months. I know Tinymon could easily defeat what's out there but that's not what I'm concerned about. I know Brian is still blaming himself. A Birdramon came back and dropped Brian's ring off. Apparently, he doesn't want us to try to talk to him.**_

April's Diary: Day 211

_**He's back! I tried to talk to him but he seemed mentally distant. Like he was there but like a person in grief. I managed to talk to Tinymon who told me some rather bad news. I was right. Brian is blaming himself for everything. Very few times did Tinymon and Brian talk during those 68 days he was gone. I may have to do something before things get out of hand.**_

-----------------------------

"April, Brian's going to be okay." Victor said as they drank cups of tea.

"Victor, you've known Brian longer than any of us. Has he ever acted like this before?" April asked him.

He does," Victor said. "Brian always had taken death harder than anyone I know. He always has that sense that he could have saved whoever died. I can't explain it."

Jessica sat down and had her 23rd cup of coffee in her hand. "April, Brian clings to people. That's what he does best. He draws people towards him and allows them to befriend each other. Without Brian, Victor and I would still be trying to kill each other. He's the glue that held us together."

"Apparently Brian needs a little more," April said leaving.

Brian peered over the settlement of Fair Haven. It was getting darker and the city's lights were coming on. He pulled out his binoculars and saw April walking out of Victor and Jessica's house. It would take her awhile to get him. He heard something behind him; he turned around to see Prophetmon walking up towards him.

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"She's worried about you. They all are," Prophetmon said.

"I know," Brian replied. "There are just things I have to deal with first."

"I came here to tell you something. If all of you Tamers try to defeat Highmiramon you will fail," Prophetmon said. "I've seen two possible battles. One, all seven Tamers fight Higmiramon, none of you will survive. And the second, I believe you know what I will say."

"If Tinymon and I fight Higmiramon. What's the outcome?" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure; the future is shrouded in mist. Although it is unclear it may be your best chance," Prophetmon said placing a wing on his shoulder. "However, free will still defines out universe."

Brian thanked him and the big owl disappeared in a burst of golden light. April and Bunnymon found the two of them lying on the ground looking up at the stars.

"I'm glad I found you. Thought you guys went on a trip again," April joked.

"Why the hell would you guys come all the way out here?" Bunnymon asked.

"It's nice and quiet," Tinymon said.

"Plus its relaxing," Brian continued.

Bunnymon pulled out a carrot and plopped down on the ground, she gazed up at the sky. "You're right," she said taking a bite out of her carrot.

"Why are you here April?" Brian asked her.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright," April answered.

"No bones broken," he told her.

April laughed. "You know what I mean," she said to him.

"I'd like to deal with it myself first. I thank you for caring," Brian said to her.

-----------------------------

Victor's Journal: Day 3

_**The first new Tamer was made today; it is actually an interesting story. A little girl with pig tails named Matilda had wondered off. Her parents were frantic and most of the colony was trying to find her. Ebidramon and I bio-merged into Trinoamon to speed up the search. As it turned out, a hoard of DarkDivermon had lured the girl onto a rock in the middle of the ocean. I tried to get to her but they had hired a few Beelzemon to slow me down. Then, the rock gave away and the girl disappeared under the water. I had thought that I failed but this MetalSeadramon surged out of the water with Matilda on his head. After a battle with the remaining Beelzemons and a hoard of DarkDivermon, Matilda gained a new friend.**_

Victor's Journal: Day 47

_**Man, am I glad that Jessica accepted my proposal. I still feel grief over Heather and I'll probably never get over it, but life must go on and I do love Jessica.**_

-----------------------------

Brian and Tinymon were about two hundred miles away from Fair Haven at a Shinto shrine replica that they had found. The two friends turned to each other and nodded. Brian took out his D-Ark.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Brian exclaimed.

"Tinymon bio-merge to…Paladinmon!"

-----------------------------

"What's wrong, April?" Roy asked.

The Tamers had gathered at a recently opened restaurant, which was owned and ran by a familiar egg digimon. They were sitting at a round table with twelve chairs.

"It's about Brian. He's taking this hard," April told him.

"Well of course," Elecmon said. "He's the leader. Leaders always take things hard."

"I think she means that Brian may do something stupid." Renamon told the electric digimon.

"Like what?" Levi asked. "Try to defeat Highmiramon by himself?"

Mimicmon appeared in a chair between Victor and Ebidramon. "For once, the idiot of the group is correct."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"What do you think I mean?" Mimicmon asked laughing. "I mean this…"

Mimicmon produced a globe and the Tamers peered into it. Two BlackGuardramons were standing guard at the gates of Highmiramon's Palace. It appeared as though they were playing a card game.

"Got any threes?" One of them asked.

"Go fish," the other replied.

Suddenly, Paladinmon was on them. They yelled in fright.

"TEMPORAL SLASH!" Paladinmon attacked. "TEMPORAL SLASH!"

The two BlackGuardramons were deleted and Paladinmon continued deeper into Highmiramon's Palace.

"He can't be that stupid," Alicia said.

"Apparently he is," Jessica replied.

April looked up from the globe. "Is this what's happening now, or has it already happened?"

"Oh, it's happening now. Apparently, Prophetmon is off his rocker. He made Brian and Tinymon believe they could stop Highmiramon on their own. Now, I know Brian and Tinymon are pretty powerful as Paladinmon but you know what I mean. Highmiramon is extremely powerful. I think Brian is so screwed," Mimicmon said.

"Can you send us?" Victor asked.

"I'll send you there," Mimicmon said. "You ready?"

"Yes," Victor told the powerful digimon.

"I hope you do your best," Mimicmon told him and snapped his fingers.

They found themselves in a dark, desolate wasteland. The sky was stormy and lighting crackled from overhead. It began to rain and Bunnymon produced an umbrella, Levi snatched the umbrella and suddenly a bolt of lighting struck the Tamer. He collapsed on the ground as Bunnymon produced two more umbrellas, she handed one to her Tamer and kept the other for herself. DemiDevimon matrix-digivolved into Myotismon and picked his partner up.

"Let's get inside," Victor told them.

They crossed a bridge which was over a river of molten lava. April looked down.

"One thing's for sure. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy would take a few centuries to make this place look good," Bunnymon joked.

They got inside and found several digimon were hurt badly. The Tamers walked down the hall.

"How are we going to find Paladinmon?" Ebidramon asked.

"I don't know," Bunnymon replied. "Maybe we should follow the path of destruction. It leads that-a-way."

They walked further down the hall and noticed three doors. The first door was labelled "1". The second was of course "2".

"Which door?" Victor asked.

They walked through Door 3. It lead to a nice, peaceful and beautiful garden. Birds were chirping and the sun was brightly shining.

"Are we in the right building?" Bunnymon asked sneezing. They walked back through Door 3 and went through door two. Levi tripped and picked up a broom.

"I doubt Brian would have tried to clean up the place," April said. "So that leaves Door Number 1."

Victor turned the doorknob.

Paladinmon was running down the hall. Each digimon that he met was swiftly dealt with a slash of his sword without him breaking his stride. Finally, he came to a larger chamber where DarkTrinoamon was waiting for him. The black lobster ninja walked towards him slowly, Paladinmon raised his sword up to bear. DarkTrinoamon held up his hands.

"I'm not here to fight you, Paladinmon. Prophetmon has informed me of the prophecy and I believe that it is for the best," DarkTrinoamon said.

"So you weren't evil?" Brian asked.

"No I never was," DarkTrinoamon said. "I was merely acting out a part. It may take some explanation but now is not the time. Victor and company are making their way towards our location. If the prophecy is to be fulfilled, I must hold them off long enough for you to reach Highmiramon's throne room."

"You do know they will try to kill you," Paladinmon told him.

"I know," DarkTrinoamon said. "But it is the only way."

Paladinmon began to walk down the hall as the other Tamers entered the chamber.

"Brian!" Victor exclaimed but saw that Paladinmon was continuing down the hall as if he was ignoring them.

Victor ran forward but DarkTrinoamon stepped in his path, he raised his katana and pointed it at his brother. "I can not allow you to pass," he said.

Jessica and April stepped forward but Victor held up his hand. "No this is my fight," he said. "Try and catch up to Paladinmon."

"No," Jessica said. "This is our fight."

"She's right Victor," April said. "We're in this together, even if Brian and Tinymon don't realize this."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Victor exclaimed.

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Bio-Merge Activate!" April exclaimed.

"Ebidramon bio-merge to…"

"Renamon bio-merge to…"

"Bunnymon bio-merge to…"

"…Trinoamon!"

"…Sakuyamon!"

"…CrusaderBunnymon!"

The three digimon stared at Trinoamon's dark counterpart. They walked towards him.

"Surrender Brett and we won't delete you," Victor told his brother.

"I'm sorry Victor. But that's something I can't do at the moment," DarkTrinoamon replied. "Lobster Shurikens!"

DarkTrinoamon hurled a volley of black shurikens at the group and CrusaderBunnymon blocked most of them with her shield. She looked at her shield. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to have to buff that now! Do you know how much Turtle Wax costs?!"

"Bill me," DarkTrinoamon replied. "Dark Katana!"

Trinoamon intercepted the blades with his own Lobster Katanas.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon attacked sending three multi-coloured beams through DarkTrinoamon.

DarkTrinoamon yelled with pain and hurled Lobster Shurikens at Sakuyamon who quickly threw up her own energy shield. Suddenly, CrusaderBunnymon tackled DarkTrinoamon sending the black lobster ninja to the ground. "Interception at the goal line!" she exclaimed. "Touch Down!"

"I should have never let you watch the NFL," April told her partner.

"Lobster Stars!" Trinoamon attacked.

Swiftly, DarkTrinoamon dodged the attacks with a speed that would make someone think he was part Agent from the Matrix. Trinoamon yelled as he attacked DarkTrinoamon, his katana raised. The blade seemed to be engulfed in flames.

"SOLAR SLICE!" Trinoamon yelled as he attacked.

When the attack was over, Trinoamon saw DarkTrinoamon fall to the ground. The dark lobster ninja was grabbing his chest in pain and he reverted back to Brett and DarkEbidramon. Trinoamon went back to Victor and Ebidramon and the two went over to their defeated fighter.

"Brett why did you betray us?" Victor asked.

"It's a long story bro," Brett said. "Trust me, it was for the best."

"Why should I trust you?" Victor asked.

"Because Prophetmon did," Brett told him.

Victor turned to the others. "We'd better get to Brian," he said to them.

-----------------------------

Prophetmon and Mimicmon watched as their pieces moved forward across the board. The owl digimon looked over at his bland friend.

"I can't believe you sent the other Tamers there. They'll die," Prophetmon said angry at his friend.

"Not necessarily. Your champion may still pull this off and end this war," Mimicmon said.

"I'm afraid that it won't happen this time," Prophetmon said. "Highmiramon is more powerful than any of the Digidestined of the other worlds have faced before.

I've foreseen a great battle in the Core. Everyone was involved but it took the combined strengths of their leaders to make a digimon more powerful than any in existence. That day will not be today, I'm afraid."

"Prophetmon you worry too much," Mimicmon said as he took a sip of lemonade.

-----------------------------

Paladinmon was at the door. It opened as if sensing his presence and he stepped through. He didn't see anyone there and he heard voices behind him.

"BRIAN!" Victor yelled.

"BRIAN!" Levi yelled.

"TINYMON!" Bunnymon yelled.

"PALADINMON!" Alicia yelled.

Paladinmon saw the six Tamers run up the hall towards him. As they came closer to the doors, Paladinmon shut them with a heavy thud. The doors were transparent; using the Temporal Cannon Paladinmon welded the doors together.

"Why?" Victor asked.

"There are things that a leader can do with his team and things that he must take care of himself. This is one of the latter," Brian said to them. "I know you might not understand but now, but soon you might. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one. Goodbye my friends," Paladinmon said to them as the doors opaqued.

Paladinmon heard clapping from behind him. He turned around slowly and saw Highmiramon was sitting, cross-legged, on his throne.

"Oh how touching. It almost brought a tear to my eye." Highmiramon said faking wiping a tear away. "I have to say one thing. You must be crazy if you think you can take me down by yourself."

"Well then," Brian said raising the Destiny Sword. "We shall see."

-----------------------------

Mega Etemon began to pound the doors with all the weaponry she had. Clearly, she wasn't even scratching the door's paint job. Roy looked around.

"Where's April and Bunnymon?" he asked.

-----------------------------

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" April asked her partner.

"Well-ACHOO-Paladinmon shouldn't have to fight Highmiramon by himself. I'm a vaccine type. I'll have type advantage over Highmiramon," Bunnymon said.

"Then shouldn't we get the others?" April asked.

"There isn't time," Bunnymon said to her hopping faster. "Come on!"

"Sorry," April said trying to pick up the pace. "My legs won't let me move like that."

-----------------------------

"TEMPORAL SLASH!" Paladinmon attacked.

Highmiramon grunted under the attack but quickly recovered. The Darkness Saber was unsheathed, Highmiramon's own version of the Destiny Sword, and he attacked with it.

"Death's Feather!" Highmiramon attacked as black feathers began to rain down as sharp blades.

Paladinmon ran and dodged the blades and fired the Temporal Cannon multiple times.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Paladinmon heard a girl exclaim

"It would appear that we have company," Highmiramon said with a grin. "I don't know who but I'll attack them none the less. Death's Feather!"

A cyborg chicken suddenly burst into data and Highmiramon laughed. "I could never stand her," he laughed. "I don't know why I hired her."

"She's kind of useless," Paladinmon said. "Unless you know Colonel Sanders."

"DEMON BURST!" Highmiramon attacked sending Paladinmon to the ground. Paladinmon reverted back to Brian and Tinymon. Highmiramon laughed as he saw Brian's D-Ark shatter.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge Activate!" April yelled.

"Bunnymon bio-merge to…CrusaderBunnymon!"

CrusaderBunnymon leapt from a balcony in the throne room with her Carrot Sword held up high. Highmiramon never saw it coming. She slashed and he yelled out in pain. Brian coughed up a small amount of blood.

"I thought I told you guys to stay there," Brian said.

-----------------------------

"CARROT SWORD!" CrusaderBunnymon yelled out from behind the door.

Victor turned to the others. "I think we've just found April and Bunnymon," he said.

-----------------------------

"DEMON BURST!" Highmiramon attacked.

"AW NUTS!" CrusaderBunnymon yelled out before the attack struck.

As the light died from the attack, April and Bunnymon were on the ground. Bunnymon grabbed her head. "Tylenol?" she asked

Highmiramon walked towards Brian and Tinymon. He had a grin on his face, a single fang shown from the mouth. "There's no one left to save you now, Brian. Your reinforcements will be shattered. You can't even defend yourself from me," Highmiramon said raising the Darkness Saber. "Goodbye, my creator."

April closed her eyes not wanting to see Brian's death, but she never heard the sword fall. Instead, a horrendous roar overpowered her senses and she opened her eyes. Highmiramon's Darkness Saber was in the teeth of a terrifying dragon. Rain poured from the massive hole it formed when it came through the castle.

Brian was in shock. "Demondramon?" he asked.

"How can this be?" Highmiramon asked. "You are part of both of them."

Demondramon roared and the palace walls fell around them. The door that kept the other Tamers out fell down. The demonic dragon digimon attacked and a great battle ensued but Highmiramon emerged the victor. Demondramon fell to the ground left of Brian. Highmiramon had a grin on his face until he heard Brian begin to laugh.

"Why is Brian laughing?" Ebidramon asked. "I know this isn't the time for a joke."

Prophetmon landed and helped April up.

"I can't believe Mimicmon would jeopardize this!" he hooted. "Now with his interference, the war with Highmiramon will continue," Prophetmon said to the girl. He flew April and Bunnymon to the other Tamers, they greeted the owl with the respect he deserved.

"Before I tell you what I know you must promise me something," Prophetmon said. "You must promise me you'll stay out of this battle."

"But that means we're screwed," Levi said. "Come on, Highmiramon is kicking our ass."

"No duh," April said trying to stop the small amount of bleeding.

Suddenly, Prophetmon's wings glowed and April's injuries healed.

"Promise me!" Prophetmon exclaimed.

"Of course," Victor said.

"Good. If you hadn't have come, Paladinmon might have defeated Highmiramon here. But, Mimicmon interfered by sending you guys here. I have no clue why Brian's laughing," Prophetmon said.

"Could it be that Demondramon showed up?" Jessica asked pointing to the group.

"What?" Prophetmon said taking a look, a look of surprise was clear on the digimon's face. "Well, what do you know? How'd he get here?"

"What?" Victor exclaimed. "I thought the core name of yourself was Prophet, meaning you knew the future."

"Well, some things aren't as clear as others. But we must trust Brian," Prophetmon said.

"What's so funny?" Highmiramon asked. Why do you laugh? You're going to die. Normally, humans fear it."

"Highmiramon you may know a lot about certain humans and you may think we're alike," Brian said with a grin on his face. "I want to tell you something."

"What do you have to tell me?" Highmiramon asked crossing his arms. "You don't have any more defences, you can't delete me, your digivice is shattered and your partner is nothing but a weak rookie."

"You may have beaten me but you'll never defeat me," Brian said getting up. His body clearly showed he was in pain; he clenched his right hand into a fist. "I've learned that a Tamer's true power comes not from the digivice, but from their heart. You may have destroyed my D-Ark but I'm still here. I'll never give up!" The wind began to howl. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME BUT YOU'LL NEVER CRUSH THE HUMAN SPIRIT!" Something glowed in Brian's right hand. "Tinymon!" His partner got up weakly. "Demondramon!" The demonic dragon also got up weakly. "BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Tinymon bio-merge to…Paladinmon!"

"So," Highmiramon said confidently. "I've beaten you like this already, what's the difference?"

"The difference is me," Demondramon spoke as he glowed.

In a bright burst of light, Demondramon and Paladinmon became one. The armour was different. The helm looked like the head of a dragon wings sprouted from the back, the shoulders sprouted spikes, the armour's colour was blood-red, massive gauntlets covered his hands and spiked boots completed the armour.

This new knight slashed his gigantic sword in the air. "Now!" he yelled. "I shall destroy you!"

April looked over at Prophetmon to see him freaking out. The owl digimon had a wing pointed at the knight. Soon, Prophetmon fainted. Everyone had their D-Arks out trying to get data from this new knight. Finally, after a few minutes, April's D-Ark displayed data.

"Demon Paladinmon. Unholy Paladin of Time. Virus Type Digimon. Oh my GOD!" April said.

"What is it?" Bunnymon asked pulling her pant leg.

"Ultra level," April said watching her partner faint along side Prophetmon. "Special Attacks are Demon Sword, Gate of Darkness and Ultimate Strike."

Highmiramon backed up. "How is this possible?" he asked.

"Because," Brian said. "I've finally came to terms with myself. Now, prepare to be deleted."

**(Play the Opening Theme from Final Fantasy VIII)**

"Not likely," Highmiramon stated. "Darkness Saber!"

"Demon Sword!" Demon Paladinmon exclaimed easily blocking the attack. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked rising up into the air. "Ultimate Strike!"

A glowing blade pierced through Highmiramon's chest. The evil digimon grabbed the area in pain.

"DEATH'S FEATHER!" Highmiramon yelled futilely attacking the powerful digimon. Demon Paladinmon spun his Demon Sword which easily blocked the attack.

"This is for the people of Earth," Demon Paladinmon said rising into the air again. He made a circle in the air with his Demon Sword. "Gate of Darkness!"

A black gate formed and opened with the force of a black hole. Rubble began to fly into it and Highmiramon sunk his claws into the ground. The Tamers yelled as the force of the attack picked them off the ground and pulled them towards the gate. Roy peered at Elecmon who nodded. The Canadian Tamer pulled out his D-Ark.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVIOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Roy yelled out.

"Elecmon bio merge to…Lunar Leomon!"

Lunar Leomon sunk his sword into the ground.

"Lion Shield!" he yelled out as an energy barrier formed creating a temporary safe haven.

Highmiramon yelled louder than the winds that were trying to suck him in. His claws would not release from the ground. Then he saw one of the Tamers, Levi, if his reports were accurate, playing with a pepper shaker. The Tamer shook it and particles of pepper managed to find their way up the Dark Lord's nose. He tried to hold in the sneeze but it was to no avail. As he sneezed, he instinctively drew his massive claws to his nose and realized his mistake.

"Aw nuts!" he exclaimed as he was pulled towards the gate. "I will get my revenge! I shall kill all of you when I return! Nothing shall keep me from this quest! You'll see me again! I PROMISE YOU!"

With that, the Gate of Darkness closed with a heavy thud and disappeared. With a solemn look in his eyes, Demon Paladinmon lowered his sword. "It's over," he said then glowed a bright white. Brian and Tinymon appeared and fell towards the earth.

-----------------------------

Brian's vision was blurry as he woke up; when it cleared he saw his friends were next to the bed. They were all smiling as if sharing in an unknown joke. Brian saw that April's hand was being re-bandaged by Bunnymon.

"It's about time you woke up," Levi said. It's only been four months."

Brian saw that everyone did appear slightly different. April's hair was French-braided and was slightly longer. Levi had a bright green goatee as well as bright green hair.

"Why is Levi's hair…?" Brian began to ask but was cut off by April.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that tequila and Geckomons don't mix," April said with a laugh. "He's tried to dye it back but it only made it brighter."

Brian got to his feet, stood up and then he turned to the others. "How did I get here?" he asked.

"Well," said Victor. "After you laid the Smackdown on Highmiramon, you and Tinymon reverted back to yourselves and began to fall. If April hadn't unity evolved or whatever you would have landed in the Dark Ocean."

April showed her hand and Brian felt sorry that she got hurt saving him. She was smiling so she must not have blamed him.

"We're just glad you guys are okay," Victor said. "Tinymon woke up about three weeks earlier much to Ebidramon's dismay."

"Why's that?" Brian asked.

"Ninjitsu Volcanic Piercing Kick!" Tinymon exclaimed as he punched in the combo on the controller.

"NO!" Ebidramon yelled out as he lost.

The game yelled out the winner and Tinymon was doing a victory dance.

"Well," Brian said. "I'm glad that life has returned to normal…"

-----------------------------

Brian and Tinymon sat down in the Fair Haven Park and watched a group of children play with their partners. He was glad that humanity had gotten over the prejudice of Digimon. Watching the news, he found out that the battle had been recorded somehow and had gotten to the press. Now, the entire human race knew what happened. Two little kids, a boy and a girl, walked by talking about the battle. They saw him and knew who he was.

"You're Brian and Tinymon aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brian said.

YOUR MEGA FORM IS SO COOL! PALADINMON COULD EASILY KICK THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ANYONE, INCLUDING THE SOVEREIGNS! NOT LIKE THE OTHERS LIKE TRINOAMON, ANGEMYOTISMON, SAKUYAMON OR CRUSADERBUNNYMON! WHO EVER HEARD OF A BUNNY KNIGHT?" the boy rattled on.

"But Charlie," the girl said. "You got to remember that big angel digimon."

"Sis, that digimon doesn't exist. It's just a bad camera angle. The light must have been wrong," Charlie said.

"Actually," Tinymon said. "Look behind us."

The boy turned to see April and Bunnymon. April was reading a book and Bunnymon was eating a patch of clover.

"What about her and the rabbit?" Charlie asked.

"It's not so much Bunnymon. It's her," said Brian. "See, April and I went to another digital world and we gained a few more abilities. She's the bad camera angle, that digimon was called Amarsinamon."

"Wow," said Charlie.

The two kids ran off to play with their partners. Charlie must have been happy to get an Agumon, his sister had a Gatomon. The four of them played well together and Brian smiled again. It was good to smile. Made him feel like he was still human.

To Be Continued In…

Highmiramon's Arrival


End file.
